Obsesión y desespero
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Arthur estaba seguro de que lo odiaba, lo detestaba, lo aborrecía a Bonnefoy. Y fue exactamente por eso que le lanzó el hechizo, de forma que Francis no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza y lo adorara. Para él era un hechizo de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

—Digo que lo llevemos frente a quien corresponda y que ellos se encarguen de él. ¿Por qué perder nuestro tiempo? —exclamó Arthur, desde su lugar en la punta de la mesa.

—No serán indulgentes con el chico —explicó Francis—. Dejémoslo pasar por esta vez.

—Si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados lo volverá a hacer. ¡Los niños podrían haberlo visto!

—Tiene trece años —intervino Matthew tímidamente—, los más jóvenes tienen doce, así que técnicamente él es un niño…

—Su edad no le impidió estarse masturbando entre los arbustos —recalcó Arthur—. ¿No fuiste tú quien lo vio, Michelle?

La susodicha asintió algo avergonzada, con las mejillas coloradas y mueca de disgusto.

—Así es, pero no creo que tuviera idea de que estaba siendo visto.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Es un exhibicionista?

—Quizá alguien lo retó a hacerlo y ya —propuso Francis—. ¿No hay cosas más importantes que deberíamos estar discutiendo en lugar de esto?

—Es exactamente por eso que propuse que se lo enviáramos a alguien más.

—¿A la directora? Arthur, sabes que serían capaces de echarlo por una estupidez así.

—Lo que tú ves como una estupidez, yo lo veo como una perversión.

—Todavía estaba llorando la última vez que discutimos el asunto, ni siquiera fue capaz de hablarme.

—Entonces lo decidiremos por votación. Quienes estén a favor de enviarlo a las autoridades, que levanten la mano.

Arthur fue el primero en levantar su mano, seguido por Matthew, Michelle y Yao, quien no pronunció palabra en toda la reunión. Francis se limitó a rodar los ojos, luego levantó su mano con un suspiro. Cuando la reunión llegó a su final los estudiantes salieron de la biblioteca uno a uno, antes de que Francis pudiera seguirlos el presidente del consejo estudiantil lo detuvo.

—Bonnefoy, espero que esta que sea la última vez que me intentas desautorizar enfrente de los demás.

Su primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño, casi inmediatamente después su rostro se relajó y en él se dibujó una sonrisa por demás relajada.

—Arthur, querido, el que no tengas poder de autoridad sobre lo demás no es culpa mía.

Sin esperar respuesta, se soltó del agarre del otro y se marchó. Arthur estaba a punto de protestar, pero Yao se plantó justo en frente suyo. Al parecer había estado afuera aguardando a que saliera para poder hablarle en privado.

—Ya no deseo estar en el consejo estudiantil, Arthur —le comunicó—. Creí que sería prudente informarte que lo dejaría antes de hacerlo oficial con los directivos.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo con incredulidad.

—Al principio lo disfrutaba, pero últimamente lo has convertido en un régimen totalitario, ya nadie la pasa bien ahí.

—Puede ser que me haya vuelto un poco más severo, pero de ninguna manera permitiré que se me llame totalitario.

—¡De esto mismo hablo! Te comportas como un matón y te la pasas intimidando a todos. Deberías tenerlo en cuenta si quieres volver a ser elegido en la próxima votación. Yo estoy fuera.

Arthur lo observó alejarse y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca de un portazo, a lo que la señora encargada de ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

—Lo siento —murmuró respetuosamente antes de volver a la mesa que habían estado usando.

Con un suspiro se sentó a la punta y abrió uno de sus cuadernos. En él escribió:

 _Estimado Ferdinand:_

 _Amigo mío, espero que el tiempo te esté tratando bien, o al menos mejor que a mí. Esto no ha de ser difícil, considerando los infortunios que constantemente debo padecer en el internado. Estamos a mediados de enero, el próximo año en esta misma fecha ya me quedarán pocos meses para ponerle fin al martirio. Al empezar a estudiar aquí creí que hallaría la paz ya que estaría alejado de casa y mi familia, sin embargo, debo confesarte que incluso esa idea inicial ha sido puesto en duda por mí. Como has de saber por mis anteriores cartas, querido Ferdinand, vivir enclaustrado en un edificio con adolescentes desquiciados es una pesadilla vuelta realidad. No hay un solo alma con la que pueda compartir mis desdichas, además de ti, por supuesto._

 _Hace tan sólo unos instantes, amigo mío, una de las personas que consideraba leales a mí me ha abandonado. Yao no sólo ha dejado el consejo estudiantil sino que también ha puesto en tela de juicio mi buen trato con los demás. Como tú sabes, yo no soy otra cosa sino un caballero con todas la letras, velo por esta escuela y por su bien, no me creo merecedor de insultos como los que este individuo me ha dirigido. El asunto no termina ahí, Ferdinand, sino que también está Bonnefoy. Ahora bien, ya has oído de Francis en tantas de mis otras cartas y te juro que cada día el tipo es más y más insoportable, sentiría admiración por sus dedicación si no fuera porque me exaspera. En cada clase compartida debo sufrirlo, en los patios se pasea como pavo real, y en el consejo estudiantil me desautoriza constantemente frente a mis compañeros. ¿Cómo se supone que deba soportarlo?_

 _Mi paciencia no es infinita, ella conoce de límites y el suyo se llama Francis Bonnefoy. Si le pregunataras a cualquier estudiante (porque es conocido por todos, el maldito) te dirían que es agradable, amistoso, simpático incluso. Siempre está portando esa insufrible sonrisa de autocomplacencia, con sus pelos largos y su porte pretencioso. ¿Sabías que el pantalón de su uniforme es una talla menor a la que le corresponde? No sé qué pretende, pero le gusta llevarlo ajustado y no es que me haya fijado, son cosas que se llegan a saber. Hasta se la pasa queriendo superarme con sus calificaciones altas, no se lo voy a dejar tan fácil. Yo conozco su verdadera naturaleza, a los demás podrá parecerles un idiota sensible y de buenas intenciones, pero yo sé que dentro habita un despiadado, superficial y oportunista come caracoles. Esto último es cierto, lo he visto comer caracoles con mi propios ojos. Te deseo que nunca en tu vida debas cruzarte con un Francis Bonnefoy, querido Ferdinand._

Tras soltar un pesado suspiro, Arthur juntó sus cosas y se marchó al frío exterior. Mañana podría despachar la carta, lo que necesitaba ahora era una noche de relajación. Dejó la mochila en el cuarto que compartía con Alfred, un estudiante un año menor que él, luego fue directo a cenar. Allí encontró a Kiku, que por suerte acababa de llegar y estaba solo en una mesa. Era una de las pocas personas que podía tolerar, aunque procuraba no pasar demasiado tiempo con él, pues solía juntarse con el grupo del periódico escolar y Arthur no soportaba a ninguno de ellos. Si había algo que lo caracterizaba era su poca paciencia, así como su habilidad para ocultar ese defecto cuando la ocasión lo requería. Una de sus prioridades era mantener su reputación de estudiante modelo y joven caballero, Arthur insistía con ello aunque en más de una ocasión sus acciones contradijeran estos principios.

En el momento preciso, fuera de la esfera pública y sólo al alcance de los ojos que estuvieran en el lugar correcto a la hora indicada, era que se podía alcanzar a echar un vistazo a ese Arthur que no era más que un adolescente tan inmaduro como los demás. Quienes más lo detestaban ya sabían de sus malos hábitos y su pésimo trato. Como tantas otras noches, cuando los estudiantes iban a su dormitorios, Arthur salió de la residencia por el hueco del alambrado del jardín, detrás de los arbustos más frondosos. No habían sido pocas las veces que del otro lado se había topado con Antonio y Reneé, su novia que vivía a un par de manzanas del instituto. Se habían conocido en la salida al museo que habían realizado hacía un año, ella iba con su propia escuela, días después de ese encuentro Arthur comenzó a cruzarse Antonio entre los arbustos a mitad de la noche. Las primeras veces lo acompañaban sus dos amigos, Francis y Gilbert, desde entonces el rumor del hueco comenzó esparcirse y fue cada vez mayor el número de estudiantes que veía por las calles. Aun así, eran pocas personas en comparación a los chicos que no salían por las noches, pero esto perjudicó la imagen de Arthur, pues quedaban confirmadas sus actividades de vándalo. Cada vez que salía era para andar por los alrededores y acudir al mercado barato por unas latas de cerveza, era el único sitio sin escrúpulos en el que no le habían pedido ningún tipo de identificación y vendían hasta tarde, ese era un secreto que cuidaba con recelo.

Pasó una hora vagando lentamente por la plaza cercana al instituto, vaciando una de sus dos latas y chequeando su celular. El lugar no estaba completamente vacío, un grupo de jóvenes mayores que él estaban reunidos en un banco cerca suyo, más lejos otras personas caminaban y cruzaban las calles, todavía era temprano para volver. La única entrada oculta que conocía estaba siendo acaparada por Antonio y su novia, supuso que podría matar tiempo caminando por los alrededores y luego regresar. Emprendió marcha sin desviarse demasiado, ya había sido lo suficientemente arriesgado al salir a esas horas sin compañía, lo último que quería era ser asaltado o atacado por un extraño. De igual forma sabía que no debía cansarse demasiado ya que cruzar toda el instituto hasta su dormitorio era un trabajo arduo, los jardines eran enormes y dentro de todo el territorio, además de los cuartos y las aulas, también cabían los comedores, tiendas escolares y centros recreativos. _Si adentro hubiera alcohol,_ consideró Arthur _, posiblemente no tendría razón para salir de esta forma_.

Cerca de la escuela, por una larga avenida con altos árboles, oyó que lo llamaban. Fijó sus ojos en la calle de enfrente y vio a Francis. Un auto pasó entre los dos y un instante después se encontró a sí mismo cruzando al otro lado.

—¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? —le espetó. El joven se encogió de hombros, tenía una expresión melancólica en el rostro y llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo.—¿Estás drogado o algo así?

—No todos salimos a consumir sustancias, Arthur.

Volvió la mirada a la lata de cerveza que todavía sostenía y soltó un bufido, sin siquiera intentar ocultarla.

—Igualmente no me creo eso de que hayas salido a hacer nada.

—No dije que estuviera haciendo nada. Digamos que salí a pensar.

Dicho esto retomó su caminata, Arthur lo siguió.

—¿Es que acaso piensas? Eso es una novedad.

—Dices eso, pero ambos sabemos que tengo pensamientos más profundos que los tuyos.

—Eres tan profundo como una piscina para enanos.

Francis frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¿A qué viene un comentario tan fuera de lugar? —le recriminó. Sin darle oportunidad a contestar, volvió a hablar—. He estado pensando en el poco tiempo que me queda en la escuela.

—Es más de un año.

—Aun así. Las cosas pasan y nunca se vuelven a repetir, no de la misma forma. Una vez que me haya ido, ya no tendré esto, sólo vivirá en mi memoria. Cuando tenga la edad de mis padres será un recuerdo desgastado.

Arthur lo observó con una mueca de disgusto. Se apresuró a terminar lo que quedaba en la lata y la arrojó a un tacho de basura cercano.

—Yo no veo la hora de largarme.

—Por supuesto, qué pensamiento tan original. Odias todo y no quieres tener nada que ver con ello.

Arthur detuvo su marcha.

—No hables de mí como si fuera poca cosa.

—Pero si es verdad —declaró Francis, deteniéndose también—, eres poca cosa.

—Maldito creído.

De un empujón lo estrelló contra el paredón del jardín de una casa. Francis le devolvió el golpe, haciéndolo trastabillar y que estuviera punto de perder el equilibrio.

—¿Es que acaso ya estás ebrio? —se burló.

Arthur volvió a arremeter contra él, ambos forcejearon contra el paredón sin dejar de insultarse.

—¡Te podría dejar los ojos negros si quisiera, imbécil! —espetó Arthur.

—Yo a ti también, ¿y qué? ¡Incluso así seguirías queriendo parecerte a mí!

Acto seguido jaló de sus cortos cabellos, lo que le costó un golpe en el costado del cuerpo. Continuaron tirando y golpeando lo pudieron del otro hasta finalmente soltarse y dejarse caer en el cordón de la vereda. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, descubrieron que no era buena idea entrar en calor en una noche tan fría cuando estaban en el exterior. Francis fue el primero en hablar.

—Quieres parecerte a mí —insistió, tosiendo—. Pero también me quieres a mí. No sabes qué quieres de mí, pero lo quieres de todas formas.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, aún respirando con pesadez.

—No es así.

—Claro que sí, ya lo sé.

Con movimiento lentos, Francis se aproximó, deslizando una mano a lo largo de su brazo, hacia arriba, hasta alcanzar su hombro. Su cálida respiración chocó contra el rostro de Arthur mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Francis no respondió, le rozó la mejilla con la nariz, la cual sorprendentemente era tibia al tacto. El delicioso aroma de su cabello le hizo cerrar los ojos a Arthur y allí donde había estado la nariz sintió un delicado beso. Oía su corazón latir a toda velocidad en su pecho, se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando Francis le acarició los labios con los suyos, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. Para entonces con la otra mano le acariciaba la línea de la mandíbula y Francis podía pensar en sólo una cosa.

 _Te tengo donde quiero y no haces nada para evadirme. Ya gané._

Arthur tenía los ojos clavados en él, lo miraba tan bien como podía a una distancia tan corta.

 _Ya estás donde querías, hazlo de una vez._

Sin terminar de acortar la distancia aún, Francis ladeó la cabeza, con el pulgar le tocaba la barbilla.

 _Sé que lo quieres y no te voy a dar el gusto._

Las manos de Arthur se deslizaron por su cintura hasta rodearlo con los brazos, revestidos con su gruesa campera verde musgo. Lo estrechó contra sí.

 _Vamos, hazlo, te mueres de ganas. Y yo también. Más vale que nadie nos vea._

Si algo le faltaba, era sentir la anticipación en el estómago y el hecho de ser sujeto por Arthur lo logró. Sus labios se siguieron tocando en un mero roce. Ya no era el único que llevaba las riendas, nunca lo había sido.

 _Me derrito en tus brazos y ni siquiera así lo haces, cejudo._

 _Bésame. Bésame. Bésame ahora que sino nunca más te dejo hacerlo._

Francis separó sus labios, a punto de hacer algo, cuando Arthur coló entre ellos los suyos. Al instante dieron rienda suelta a un beso que ambos ansiaban. Sentados en el borde de la vereda, bajo el manto de la noche, acariciaron el cuerpo del otro y probaron el sabor de su boca incansablemente. Francis le afirmó el rostro con ambas manos para que no se alejara ni un centímetro, mientras Arthur enredaba sus dedos en ese cabello que tanto decía detestar. Un auto pasó enfrente de ellos y no lo notaron. Cuando pasó una camioneta, un poco más fuerte y rápido, finalmente se soltaron.

Arthur se secó los alrededores de la boca que le habían quedado húmedos tras el beso, ninguno de los dos se alejó.

—Ya ves que entonces sí te gusto —murmuró Francis, todavía con una mano sobre su hombro.

De un movimiento brusco, Arthur se la sacó de encima.

—Esto no cambia nada —respondió—. Que sepas besar no significa que quiera algo contigo.

Francis soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo que digas. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Mi punto ya está probado.

Sin mucha más ceremonia, se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropas y se alejó caminando. Quizá volvería al instituto, Arthur no lo sabía. Después de un rato se paró y fue directo al mercado de antes. Esta vez compró una botella de algo más fuerte y bebió lo que pudo en el camino de vuelta. No había rastro de Antonio y su novia, tampoco de Francis. El alcohol ya había comenzado a hacerle efecto, por lo que se le dificultó un poco la tarea de cruzar por el alambrado. Una vez adentro sintió un repentino desinterés por ser visto, caminó a lo largo del amplio jardín sin el menor cuidado y cruzó todo el camino hasta su habitación del mismo modo. En ese momento no lo pensó, pero esa noche tuvo suerte de no ser visto.

Alfred ya estaba en la cama, como era de sueño pesado no notó a Arthur entrar tambaleando por la puerta. Consideró ir a dormir, pero la idea fue rápidamente reemplazada, escondió la botella que traía detrás de la cama y se llevó consigo un libro. Sin saber a dónde más ir, su embriagada mente optó por el baño más cercano. No vio a nadie alrededor y no era de extrañar, eran casi las tres de la mañana. Se sentó en el suelo y al momento de hacer contacto sintió arcadas que no tardaron en convertirse en vómito. Limpió su boca con el dorso de la mano, debería quitar el vómito del piso antes de irse. Mientras se limpiaba recordó el beso con Francis. ¿Le habría gustado tanto como a él? Inútilmente buscó a su alrededor por una lapicera.

—Ferdinand —dijo en voz alta—, si tuviera algo con qué escribirte ahora mismo, lo haría. Se suponía que sería una noche de relajación y no... No _eso_. Y no es que me culpe a mí mismo, ¿qué más se suponía que hiciera? Deberías haberlo visto, ¡estaba aquí! —exclamó llevándose la mano derecha frente al rostro, justo contra la puta de la nariz—. Y luego... Luego estaba por todos lados —al pronunciar estas palabras restregó la mano contra su cara, luego la dejó caer sobre su libro—. Te lo juro, Ferdinand, mi cuerpo estaba a punto de volar en pedazos y ahora es mi cabeza la que estalla. No sé qué pensar y mañana... no sé qué haré.

Arthur echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un largo y perezoso gemido.

—No quiero verlo. Que desaparezca, ¿por qué él no estaba ebrio? Hubiera hecho las cosas más sencillas, quizá se hubiera olvidado para esta hora, o quizá nunca hubiera pasado. Si nunca nos hubiéramos besado entonces no sabría cómo son sus labios, al menos tengo eso ahora. Quisiera agarrar su cara y aplastarla y hacerla desaparecer, es tan... tan... Si tuviera su mano aquí y ahora, si estuviera sentado al lado de mi vómito... seguramente le daría asco, es una maldita princesa, pero es así como es el muy desgraciado. Si fuera cualquier otro no sería lo mismo, no, no tendría sentido. Es que es eso mismo, Ferdinand, no puede ser otro porque entonces no sería tan... Argh, es insoportable, pero a la vez es... Sabes, si no estuviera él todo sería tan fácil, pero tan aburrido.

Volvió la vista al libro que todavía sostenía en su regazo, tras unos segundos leyó el título y soltó una risa.

—Esto no es poesía. Maldita sea, una vez que me siento romántico y traigo un libro de magia.

Lo pensó por un instante y entonces lo golpeó firmemente con el dedo índice.

—Esto es mi solución. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá era este libro el que quería.

Pasó las páginas una por una, mirándolas perezosamente, sin leer realmente su contenido. Una vez cansado de este proceso abrió el libro por la mitad y de allí recorrió las hojas con exasperación, había hecho su objetivo encontrar un hechizo de olvido para lanzarle a Francis, sin embargo, su tarea no surtió efecto.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo —dijo para sí, sus ojos escaneaban las palabras que tenía enfrente—. ¿Quién necesita un hechizo para...?

Se detuvo y continuó leyendo en silencio. Se mordió los labios, pensando seriamente en el hechizo descrito en el libro, no tardó en ponerse de pie. Con el dedo índice repasó las palabras a la vez que las leía en voz alta, arrastrando cada sílaba debido a su estado de ebriedad. Al finalizar sopló el papel y un polvo flotó por los aires. Arthur se quedó mirándolo sin moverse, hasta que fue sobresaltado por un ronquido proveniente de uno de los cubículos del fondo del baño. Seguidamente oyó a alguien caerse, una maldición y por último vio a Lovino Vargas salir por el pasillo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —exclamó con furia, sin siquiera saber a quién se dirigía—. Algunos estamos intentando dormir.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Arthur y su expresión de pocos amigos. Casi al instante se fijó en el vómito que todavía estaba en suelo, arrugó la nariz con disgusto y rápidamente dio media vuelta para abandonar el baño. Arthur le quitó importancia al incidente, de seguro recién había despertado. ¿Por qué dormía en el baño? Poco le importaba la respuesta, para él los italianos estaban dementes. Limpió el suelo con un poco de papel para manos y se marchó con el libro bajo el brazo.

Notó que de repente tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía irse a la cama todavía, le faltaba algo para acabar con el hechizo. Subió las escaleras y fue hasta el dormitorio de Francis. En una maceta cercana escondió en libro, luego golpeó la puerta un par de veces sin siquiera tener en cuenta el horario ni lo fuerte que llamaba. Gilbert, el compañero de cuarto, no tardó en aparecer en el umbral, su expresión de sueño cambió a una de enojo al ver a Arthur.

—Y yo que pensaba que era algo importante, ¡son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Kirkland!

—Si, lo sé, no importa eso, ¿está Francis?

—Ese tipo duerme como un tronco —dijo con un bufido. Luego se fijó en la apariencia de Arthur y en su aliento—. Dios mío, ¿estás borracho? —exclamó con una risotada, completamente despejado ahora.

—Claro que no, ¡estoy más sobrio que tú! —respondió ofendido—. Despiértalo ya, tengo que hablar con él.

—Da igual, no hagan mucho ruido que en un par de horas debo levantarme para hacer ejercicio.

Acto seguido se metió de nuevo en el cuarto y gritó el nombre de su amigo, sacudiendo su hombro para despertarlo. Desde afuera Arthur escuchó los quejidos de Francis tras haber sido abruptamente interrumpido, hubo una corta discusión hasta que finalmente salió a su encuentro.

—Ugh, de verdad eres tú —murmuró con cansancio. Francis llevaba sólo un par de pantalones largos, ni remera ni medias. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con su cuerpo recargado contra la pared—. ¿Qué quieres, Arthur?

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, se aclaró la garganta y al hablar se esforzó en parecer lo más sobrio posible.

—Sal afuera un minuto, no queremos molestar a Gilbert, ¿no?

—Me estoy muriendo de frío, dime ya qué es lo que quieres.

—Bueno, yo...

Lanzó una mirada adentro, Gilbert estaba en la cama, posiblemente dormido. Se sacó la campera con dificultad, intentando coordinar los movimientos, y se la extendió.

—Ten, ponte esto.

Francis suspiró pero le hizo caso de todas formas, se colocó el abrigo, se puso las pantuflas que estaban junto a la puerta y salió.

—Ya está. Mira, si lo que quieres es otro beso o golpearme por el beso, eso no va a pasar, no estoy de humor.

Arthur no prestó atención a sus palabras, tomó su mano izquierda y colocó la suya propia en la cintura de Francis, instándolo a bailar. Éste no estaba completamente despejado aún, por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar ante el inesperado movimiento.

—¿Cuántas cervezas tomaste? Véte a la cama de una vez —ordenó con creciente mal humor.

Dieron dos vueltas y Francis le puso fin al baile con un fuerte empujón. Soltó un gruñido y se masajeó los ojos antes de mirarlo por última vez.

—Buenas noches, Arthur.

Sin decir más volvió a su dormitorio. En ese instante ninguno de los dos notó que se había quedado con su campera.

 _Puede que me estés juzgando, Ferdinand, pero yo no me juzgo a mí mismo. Ni siquiera me importa Francis así que no pretenderé que esto fue bueno para él en algún aspecto. Aunque sí tenía razón en algo, no sé lo que quiero de él. Pero sé cómo conseguirlo._


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque todavía no se despertaba su mente ya estaba activa. Más o menos. No había abierto los ojos, de todos modos estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para ponerse a recordar el extraño sueño de anoche. Arthur había estado en él, había sido un hermoso sueño: se metía en su cuarto y lo sacaba a bailar. Al pensarlo se dio cuenta de que le recordaba a las películas musicales en las que siempre se arma un baile improvisado y todo es perfecto. Excepto que anoche su "baile" había sido poca cosa. Poca cosa, como Arthur, así lo había llamado. Por un momento Francis quiso reír, pero sintió algo pesado en su pecho. ¿Culpa? Vamos, jamás se sentía culpable por ofender a alguien cuando lo hacía con intención, mucho menos si ese alguien era el cejudo. Esas cejas le repugnaban, eran de verdad horrendas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellas y en lo grandes que se habían visto cuando anoche se acercó a él para besarlo. Cierto, había besado esos labios secos con sabor a alcohol barato. Se relamió los labios. _No, Francis, eso es repulsivo._ Pero ciertamente le sentaba bien a Arthur.

Despegó los ojos, dispuesto a dejar esos pensamientos atrás, pero cuando su vista fue al suelo se encontró con la campera color verde de mal gusto. La había tomado prestada anoche. Nada había sido un sueño. Ese baile patético de verdad sucedió. Su corazón se aceleró y Francis frunció el ceño. Inmediatamente después relajó el rostro, no se permitiría estar de mal humor hoy, recordó el día anterior, en lo mucho que había estado pensando en cuando la secundaria terminara y ya no viera más a sus amigos. Ya no despertaría con Gilbert a su lado ni vería a los demás en el aula... No. Absolutamente no. No volvería a pensar en ello. Aunque no había tenido en cuenta que tampoco vería a Arthur entonces. ¿Y a él que le importaba? No quería aguantar a alguien que se la pasaba de cascarrabias, buscando pelea con él y en general arruinando el instituto con su fea cara.

Volvió a mirar la campera. Le habría hecho un favor al quemarla, pero se la tenía que devolver, quería devolvérsela. Así tendría una excusa para hablarle, ¿no?

¿Desde cuándo Francis Bonnefoy necesitaba excusas?

Se giró en la cama y cerró los ojos una vez más, quizá todavía le quedaba tiempo para dormir. Sus esperanzas fueron aniquiladas cuando Gilbert cruzó la puerta de entrada del dormitorio compartido.

—¡Levántate de una vez por todas, Francis! —exclamó, jadeando, aunque no por ello con poca energía. Volvía de entrenar. Como cada mañana, después de un desayuno ligero, se largaba a correr y volvía sintiéndose como nuevo. Iba más allá del entendimiento de Francis cómo su amigo encontraba la voluntad para levantarse tan temprano, de buen humor y con el ánimo para ejercitarse. Estaba seguro de que aunque Gilbert durmiera una hora en toda la noche siempre se despertaría antes que él.— Vamos, te perderás tu café si no sales de la cama.

Sin insistir mucho más, se fue derecho al baño para estar alistado para la primer clase. Una vez solo, Francis procedió a levantarse y cambiarse de ropa. Siguió la rutina de costumbre: lavarse la cara, orinar, beberse una taza de café con su desayuno junto con sus amistades (esta mañana resultaron ser Antonio, Lovino y Feliciano), volver al cuarto en busca de sus libros, asistir a la primera hora de clase. Además de su bolso esta vez también llevó la campera verde, no pudo evitar sentir que olía verdaderamente mal, como si alguien hubiera vomitado sobre ella, aunque no mostraba signos de aquello. Aguardó en la puerta a la espera de encontrar a Arthur, pero cuando lo vio notó que su rostro estaba realmente demacrado.

—Veo que la resaca no te sienta bien —se burló.

—Cierra la boca —le espetó Arthur.

—Ten —le extendió su campera—, olvidaste esto anoche. Dime, ¿tus visitas nocturnas van a ser frecuentes? De ser así, agradecería que la próxima no olieras a cerveza de mala calidad.

Sorprendido por la declaración, Arthur le arrebató la campera de las manos.

—No te hagas ilusiones, no sabía lo que hacía. Además —agregó—, no es como si no la hubieras estado pasando bien antes de eso.

—Si te refieres a tener tu lengua atorada en mi boca, estás terriblemente equivocado —dijo, con más veneno del necesario en su tono. _Y también estás terriblemente bueno_ , no pudo evitar pensar. Francis detestó ese pensamiento, pero a la vez sabía que no había punto en rechazarlo, pues había surgido en su propia cabeza. ¿Qué era tan bueno en Arthur, de todos modos? ¿Sus dientes torcidos, su pelo de paja, su cuerpo insulso y lengua perezosa? Los estándares de Francis eran mucho más altos que eso.

Arthur lo miraba fijo, como esperando algo. ¿Cuál era su problema? O quizá... algo había dicho y él no había estado prestando atención.

—Hasta la clase de historia es más divertida que tú —sonrió, sin nada mejor que decir. Antes muerto que hacerle saber que se le había quedado mirando—. Nos vemos adentro.

Usualmente, a hora tan temprana, la clase de historia le volvía los párpados pesados y estaba a nada de dormirse. Esa mañana no fue así. No puedo evitar pensar en Arthur, con sus ojos puestos al frente y concentrado, sentado unos cuantos asientos más allá. Aprovechó el estar sentado casi al fondo y sacó su celular para chequear su muro de Facebook, era la única red social que sabía que Arthur poseía. No tenía idea de qué esperaba encontrar, lo que había allí no era nada relevante, considerando que rara vez actualizaba. Apagó su teléfono e intentó por todos los medios concentrarse.

Una idea surgió en su mente. Tenía su número, podía enviarle un mensaje con algún insulto como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, así lograría llamar su atención, incluso podía ser que le respondiera y estuvieran toda la clase mensajeándose. No, era algo muy estúpido, ¿por qué querría eso? De todas formas le escribió un texto, pero antes de poder enviarlo lo borró a toda velocidad.

La mañana transcurrió con los mismos pensamientos intrusivos, su cabeza continuamente desviándose y llevándolo a pensar en Arthur. Decidido a hacer algo al respecto, Francis fue directo a su encuentro a la hora del almuerzo. Esperó que terminara de hablar con Lukas y luego se le plantó enfrente.

—¿Comemos juntos? —propuso sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el otro, atónito.

—Porque me dieron ganas —se encogió de hombros y entrelazó su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de Arthur, quien no se quejó y se limitó a seguirlo a la cafetería.

Ambos se detuvieron en la fila para efectuar su pedido, detrás suyo se paró Alfred, sosteniendo un postre.

—Vaya, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días, ¡están siendo amistosos!

—No es tan así... —quiso excusarse Arthur, pero fue interrumpido por Francis.

—Son cosas que se dan. ¿No has almorzado todavía, Alfred?

—De hecho, sí, pero venía a darte esto —le ofreció un pequeño _crème brûlée_ y una amplia sonrisa—. Es el último que quedaba.

—¿Para mí? No debiste, sé que te gustan los dulces.

—No fue nada, sólo tuve que tomar dos y guardarte uno, escuché decir a Gilbert que te gustan así que pensé en darte uno —explicó con orgullo.

—Gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte —agradeció Francis.

—Hay un pelo ahí —mintió Arthur, interrumpiéndolos.

—¿Qué? —Alfred se inclinó sobre el postre para inspeccionar—. No hay nada, torpe. Mis lentes tienen un gran aumento, lo hubiera notado.

—Pues ahí está —indicó Arthur con un gesto vago, sin señalar a un lugar exacto.

—Te digo que no veo nada, en serio —insistió Alfred, convencido de que su amigo tenía peores problemas visuales que él. Francis tampoco veía ningún pelo y estaba inclinado a darle la razón a Alfred, pero eso hubiera implicado dejar en ridículo a Arthur. Fue cosa extraña que no se le antojara hacer justamente eso. Con un rápido movimiento de mano, fingió quitar el pelo invisible del postre.

—Ya está. Fuera. Era diminuto y muy rubio—dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Alfred en complicidad—. Lo comeré de todas formas. Gracias, Alfred.

—¡Cuando quieras!

Tras darle una palmada en el hombro a Francis, se alejó de la cafetería sonriendo para sí. Su turno en la línea finalmente llegó, Arthur y Francis ordenaron su comida y luego llevaron las bandejas a una pequeña mesa redonda.

—Sabes que no había nada en el postre. ¿Por qué mentir?

Arthur casi se atoró con su jugo de manzana, tuvo que tomar otro trago para ganar tiempo y pensar en algo para decir a su favor.

—Yo no estaba mintiendo, tú mismo viste el pelo.

—Mentí por ti —admitió, y se sintió extraño al respecto—. Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Arthur.

El susodicho no respondió, se encogió de hombros y continuó con su almuerzo como si no le importara. Francis consideró que probablemente se sentía humillado.

—Este fin de semana iremos al cine con unos amigos —comenzó a contar, algo le hacía pensar que era responsable por el súbito aura y este era su intento desesperado por levantar el ánimo—. Contaba con que también pudieras venir, a menos que tengas planes.

Arthur levantó la mirada, sin terminar de creerse lo que escuchaba.

—¿Al cine, dices?

—Sí, vamos a ver un estreno. Podrías sentarte a mi lado —ofreció, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa y sintiendo emoción por la respuesta del otro.

—Claro, sí, por qué no.

 _Para mi querido amigo Ferdinand._

 _Si hubiera sabido que sería así habría hecho el hechizo mucho tiempo antes. Lo que inició como un error terminó siendo la mejor y más poderosa expresión de mis dotes mágicas. Te confesaré que estaba algo ebrio cuando lo llevé a cabo, no estoy seguro de si eso tuvo algo que ver, lo encuentro poco probable. Sea del modo que sea, ha funcionado: Francis está completa y definitivamente obsesionado conmigo, está enamorado y no hay nada que desee más que a mí. No ha hecho nada demasiado extremo todavía, pero mi magia está surtiendo efecto, puedo sentirlo. Había considerado revertir el hechizo, pero tras ver los primeros efectos mi opinión no es la misma._

Su escritura fue interrumpida por Natalya, al verla acercarse Arthur bajó la lapicera y cerró su cuaderno.

—Veo que estás distraído —señaló al sentarse a su lado en el césped—. Puede que no quieras hablarlo con Lukas o Vladimir, pero yo soy una chica, sé qué es lo que tanto anda ocupando tu mente.

Arthur no supo cómo responder, sencillamente aguardó a que ella volviera a hablar.

—No sabes quién será el muñeco vudú. Es comprensible, yo propuse esta actividad, lo tenía todo pensado de antemano y ustedes no tenían aún una víctima en mente —dijo con tranquilidad mientras sujetaba el muñeco que estaba amando. Un poco más alejados de ellos estaban Vladimir y Lukas, cada cual con su propio muñeco.— Tengo una lista de potenciales víctimas, si quieres puedo dejarte echar un vistazo para que... te inspires.

—Aprecio tu ayuda, Natalya —exclamó Arthur, tomando su propio muñeco todavía sin acabar—. De verdad eres un miembro valioso en el club de magia, has hecho muy buenas contribuciones. Pero creo que yo me encargaré de esto. Quizá mi muñeco terminé siendo Yao, podría hacerlo volver al consejo estudiantil.

Natalya asintió y volvió a lo suyo. Por su parte, Arthur juntó un poco de material para rellenar su muñeco mientras dejaba a su mente divagar. _Su cabello de verdad es suave, podría acariciarlo todo el día. Besó mi mejilla cuando se fue de la cafetería, me sonrió y el mundo se iluminó a mi alrededor. Nunca antes lo había notado, pero él tiene el poder para hacer esas cosas. No puedo esperar a que sea mañana. Lo sucedido hasta ahora no fue más que la semilla implantada, es cuestión de tiempo para que las raíces crezcan y se expandan. Si mis palabras suenan como si lo deseara demasiado es porque exactamente eso es lo que ocurre, quiero que pierda la cabeza y no sepa por qué, lo único que va a ocupar sus pensamientos seré yo, Ferdinand, y así es justo como lo quiero._

Ese fin de semana Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Francis y Arthur estaban fuera del instituto, eran pocos los estudiantes que permanecían en el instituto en lugar de salir con sus familias o con un grupo de amigos. Uno de los cuidadores que día a día los acompañaba y asesoraba en la escuela fue junto con ellos, pues era primordial por su seguridad que no salieran sin compañía. ¡Si tan sólo hubieran sabido de las escapadas nocturnas de todos ellos! Cerca del cine se encontraron con Reneé y una amiga suya. Aunque a Antonio le hubiera encantado besarse con ella descaradamente, sabía que no podía comportarse de esa manera frente al cuidador, sin importar lo muy amistoso y agradable que éste fuera. La amiga en cuestión se llamaba Elizabeta Héderváry y había sido traída expresamente para poder presentársela a los amigos de Antonio.

—No puedo creer que trajeras a Kirkland —este último le susurró a Francis—, mi novia está aquí y su amiga también, se suponía que íbamos a pasarla bien.

—No está aquí para buscar pelea, Antonio —le respondió con despreocupación.

—¿Qué se te dio por invitarlo sin consultar antes? Sabías que Elizabeta vendría.

—Es muy bella, pero no creo que esté interesada en ninguno de nosotros —aseguró, desviando la mirada para fijarse en la joven que actualmente conversaba con Ludwig acerca de rutinas de entrenamiento—. Aunque parece estársela pasando bien.

—Si, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué lo invitaste? Pensaba que te caía tan mal como a mí.

—Sólo intento ser amistoso, no ha sido tan pesado últimamente.

A pesar de que su amigo no volvió a insistir, Francis no pudo evitar sentir que algo no cuadraba. Le había mentido a Antonio y en algún punto también a sí mismo, pero cualquier otra razón por la cual lo hubiera invitado era inconcebible. Sabía que normalmente él no hubiera negado sus propios sentimientos, no le gustaba vivir con contradicciones en su propio accionar y aun así no comprendía por qué se comportaba de forma errática. Todo pensamiento fue olvidado cuando la mano de Arthur se apoyó en su hombro.

—Ya podemos entrar—le informó, colocando ahora la dichosa mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Su cuidador se encargó de entregar las entradas e ingresaron a la sala de cine junto con el resto del grupo. Francis quería sentarse al lado de Arthur, era una verdad que no iba a negarse a sí mismo, y el hacerlo requería la discreción que sólo podía brindarle una sala a oscuras. Estuvo tentado a tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo a la butaca. Se resistió a ello por puro orgullo, no iba a dejarse llevar por un capricho momentáneo, en temas de seducción le gustaba estar en control de sí mismo. Se sentó en una de las esquinas y al levantar la vista distinguió la silueta de Arthur tomar lugar a su lado. En su estómago floreció una calidez de la que se deshizo a conciencia sólo para cerciorarse de que sus amigos no sospechaban nada, para su sorpresa Gilbert estaba absorto en una conversación con Ludwig y Elizabeta, como era de esperarse Antonio ya tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pareja. En la otra punta de la fila, el cuidador procuraba no interrumpir ni agobiar a los menores, para entonces había entablado conversación con un matrimonio sentado a su lado.

—Me extraña que no te hubieras sentado junto a tus amigos —Arthur le dijo de repente.

—¿Por qué te invitaría para después ignorarte?

—¿A si que no les va a importar que tenga toda tu atención?

—Sobrevivirán.

Los avances iniciaron y las tenues luces restantes se apagaron del todo. Arthur se acercó para hablarle de cerca, en voz baja a fin de no molestar a los demás espectadores y también para arrancar un escalofrío de Francis.

—Me alegra que te hubieras quedado con mi campera la otra noche —susurró—, todavía conserva tu aroma.

—No debería —le comunicó—, estuvo tirada en el suelo de mi habitación todo el tiempo. Quizá lo que hueles sea Gilbert.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Puedo sentir tu perfume ahora y estoy seguro de que es el mismo. Además, cuando te la colocaste no llevabas remera, puede que eso haya tenido algo que ver.

Realmente era malo coqueteando, Francis lo supo enseguida, no le hubiera aconsejado decir nada de eso si lo que quería era levantarse a alguien. En su lugar, podría haber hablado del beso. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía él mismo? La respuesta era sencilla, temía que el resultado fuera increíblemente positivo y acabaran besándose ahí mismo. También podría haberle seguido el juego e insinuar que había dormido con la campera puesta. Sencillamente no quería complacerlo, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Francis no volvió a contestarle, eventualmente la película comenzó y puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en concentrarse en la pantalla gigante. Habían optado por elegir una comedia, la opción neutral, de otra forma nunca llegaban a un consenso. Cuando se trataba de una comedia medianamente decente todos la aceptaban. Eventualmente comenzó y Francis trató de seguir el hilo de la historia, no había pagado la entrada por nada. Sin importar cuánto se dijera que debía detenerse sus ojos volvían siempre al rostro que tenía a su lado, iluminado por el reflejo de la proyección. Con cada vistazo se sentía más y más cerca de soltar un suspiro y que su corazón se desbocara. Apretó los ojos con frustración y antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse se puso de pie para informarle a Gilbert que iría al baño. Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, sin darle mucha importancia a algo tan común. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, Arthur se apresuró a seguirlo y, a diferencia suya, no le avisó a nadie.

Ni siquiera fue al orinal, lo único que buscaba era despejar su mente y forzarla a entrar en razón. Se mojó un poco la cara y se secó sin apuro. No podía terminar de creerse que algo así le hubiera pasado en cuestión de un día. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado la sala de cine por el solo hecho de que ya no podía sentir más la presencia de Arthur a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza decidido a sofocar esa añoranza. No había nada que pudiera gustarle de él, mucho menos ese beso que habían compartido. Había permitido que sucediera para fastidiarlo, nada más que eso, estaba seguro de que incluso Arthur lo había deseado más. Él había estado en control, seguro de lo que hacía, hasta que Arthur tuvo que tocarlo y después hacerse el desinteresado. A Francis no le gustaban las personas como él, en absoluto, y de todas formas deseaba su compañía.

—¿Francis? —oyó decir a Arthur . Se volteó para verlo entrar hasta donde él estaba y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—No me digas que me seguiste.

—De hecho, sí —afirmó, tomando un paso hacia adelante con cautela. _¿Cómo no seguirte después de eso?_ —. Te marchaste de repente... Después de haberte quedado mirándome.

—Mira, sólo vuelve. Yo iré cuando haya acabado.

—Nunca hemos hablado seriamente de lo que pasó la otra noche.

 _Oh, Ferdinand, no hay mejor momento que ahora._

—Nos besamos, Arthur, eso fue todo.

Ante sus palabras, el otro negó con la cabeza. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando vieron a un desconocido entrar al baño.

—¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro lado? —pidió Arthur, haciendo seña a la puerta.

Ambos salieron y buscaron un rincón solitario, siempre cerca de la entrada a la sala de cine.

—Bien, dime —suspiró Francis.

—A lo que me refería es a lo que ocurrió después, cuando fui a buscarte.

—Estabas borracho. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Es cierto, pero lo hice por una razón, de verdad tenía ganas de verte —le confesó. _Las manos se me humedecen y la garganta se me seca, parece que tragara polvo en lugar de saliva, pero los nervios no me van traicionar. Sé que Francis no me va a rechazar, no puede hacerlo._

—¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora? Fue por ese beso, ¿no? ¡Sabía que nunca debió haber pasado! —exclamó, negando con la cabeza—. He estado confundido últimamente, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia _esto_ —señaló el espacio entre ellos— será posible, nunca.

—Sólo dime una cosa —pidió Arthur mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. Ante el contacto, Francis sintió que su cuerpo se derretía—. ¿Te gustó?

—Fue terrible —respondió con mirada dura—. Tenías gusto a cerveza en la boca, usaste mucha lengua, no parabas de respirarme encima, pero... cada vez que pienso en ese momento... —volvió a negar con la cabeza—. No, nada tiene sentido.

—Si te gustó, ¿qué importa lo demás? No me fue sencillo admitirlo a mí tampoco.

 _Por supuesto que después del hechizo no me costó nada._

—No parece correcto —explicó Francis.

—Déjate llevar y todo será más fácil.

—¿Crees que así será?

Arthur asintió y movió las manos a su rostro para sujetarlo con suavidad, se acercó a él lentamente y luego lo besó. Francis no mostró resistencia, pero tampoco iniciativa, al principio dejó sus labios quietos a pesar de que los de Arthur estuvieran besándolo. _Déjate llevar_ , Francis se repitió mentalmente, intentó ignorar todos sus pensamientos y a aquella voz en su mente que comenzó a exclamar _no, no, no, no está bien._ ¿Era eso lo que quería? Entonces la mano de Arthur lo tomó por la cintura y lo afirmó contra sí, tal como había sucedido la otra noche. En un impulso dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, se aferró al frente de su suéter con ambas manos y lo besó con fuerza. Pudo sentir a Arthur flaquear, sólo para devolverle el gesto con renovada intensidad un instante después. Sus manos recorrieron el corto cabello y empujaron su rostro incluso más cerca. Cuando la mente de Francis por fin pudo conjurar un pensamiento coherente se preguntó cómo había podido vivir todo este tiempo sin Arthur en sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras la escapada conjunta al baño, ambos adolescentes habían regresado a la sala de cine como si nada hubiera sucedido. Una vez que la función acabó y todos fueron expuestos a la luz del exterior, los presentes allí fueron testigos del primer instante en que Francis y Arthur comenzaron a entrelazar sus manos cada vez que caminaban lado a lado. Antonio hubiera querido indagar y cuestionar la actitud de su amigo pero, si la conversación que había sostenido con él ante la llegada de Arthur había sido inútil, estaba seguro de que ésta también lo sería. Eso no impidió que intercambiaran miradas suspicaces con Gilbert y más tarde comentaran entre sí lo que ambos vieron. No sólo se habían tomado de la mano, sino que también estaba el hecho de la otra noche, cuando Arthur se presentó intoxicado en su cuarto y demandó la presencia de Francis, Gilbert se contó con lujo de detalles. El francés no había estado nada contento por ser despertado tan bruscamente, desde luego, y aún así había salido a hablar con él. ¿Es que acaso su amigo ahora estaba saliendo con Kirkland? Decidieron que no fastidiarían a Francis con el tema, era imposible que fuera cierto. A lo sumo podría tratarse de un capricho pasajero, nada importante. La situación tomó un matiz totalmente diferente cuando descubrieron qué tan cercanos realmente eran, pues no andaban juntos a luz y sombra, sino que además Gilbert había descubierto la prueba infalible. Días después de la película, al término de su última clase él se había juntado con Antonio y los hermanos Vargas, Feliciano y Lovino. El primero ayudaba a los otros dos con sus respectivos deberes, aunque Gilbert dudaba que siquiera el mismo Antonio comprendiera del todo los temas de física y matemática que debían estudiar. Por eso mismo, y a pesar de que sólo hubiera acudido por falta de algo mejor que hacer, decidió entrometerse para asistir a los más jóvenes. Una cosa era recibir ayuda de Antonio, a quien Lovino podía contestarle como le diera la gana, y algo totalmente diferente era que esta ayuda viniera del alemán. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que sus personalidades chocaran, el más joven no reconocía los errores que había cometido y desestimaba las soluciones que Gilbert aportaba a sus inquietudes, por otro lado la exigencia de este último era demasiada para los italianos que no estaban acostumbrados a su método de estudio. El desenlace fue el único posible: un completo desastre. Tanto el uno como el otro acabaron por marcharse, dejando a Feliciano y Antonio por su cuenta. Gilbert se largó a su habitación, furibundo, pero su sangre se heló cuando abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral. Tendidos en la cama de Francis, el cuerpo de su dueño y el de Arthur Kirkland se enredaban en un intento por permanecer dentro de ese pequeño espacio mientras descansaban. Los dos pares de ojos estaban completamente cerrados y las respiraciones que se oían en la habitación eran pausadas y tranquilas. Gilbert concentró toda la energía de su cuerpo en el brazo izquierdo antes de cerrar la puerta estruendosamente. Los adolescentes se despertaron dando un respingo, luego notaron la presencia del tercero en el cuarto, Francis lo saludó con desinterés, rápidamente se excusó con Arthur y lo invitó a ir en busca de algo para tomar.

—¡Están juntos! —Gilbert insistió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —demandó saber Antonio.

—Te digo que los vi con mis propios ojos. Y, escúchame, ni siquiera estaban haciendo algo sexual, Arthur no es una aventura pasajera. No, no, no. Estaban durmiendo nada más, muy abrazados.

—Oh, no.

— _Oh, no,_ precisamente. Esto es algo romántico, hay sentimientos de por medio —afirmó con suma gravedad—. Él no es como tú, su situación no es la misma, tiene al novio _aquí mismo_.

—Y ya nos está haciendo a un lado, se la pasa con Arthur.

—¡No se suponía que nuestros últimos años fueran así!

Eso no era más que la punta del iceberg. Ciertamente, a partir de ese día en el cine a Francis le fue cada vez más sencillo ignorar sus dudas respecto a los sentimientos que albergaba y que de forma tan repentina habían surgido dentro de sí, dejó de cuestionarse a él mismo y recibió su situación con brazos abiertos. Arthur, por su parte, realizó con naturalidad cada acción que en otra época no hubiera sido propia de él. Estaba seguro de que jamás recibiría un no de Francis, lo suyo era una apuesta asegurada que jamás perdería, una caída libre en la que no moriría, por eso mismo de daba el lujo de actuar del modo que más le placiera.

Todo el instituto comenzó a verlos inusualmente afectuosos e inseparables, no se despegaban uno del otro, aunque en general era Francis quien más seguía Arthur sin dejarlo a menos que las leyes de la física o las propias normas de convivencia se lo impidiesen. No era de extrañar que ahora en cada clase que compartían se sentaran uno al lado del otro, ni que trabajaran juntos en el proyecto que había sido asignado en la clase de historia, o que Francis llevara los libros de Arthur cada vez que éste se lo solicitaba.

Al poco tiempo notaron que Francis se sentaba en su regazo y le daba de comer en la boca, confeccionaba para él coronas de flores, le leía poemas de amor al aire libre y, según escucharon decir a Alfred, lo observaba dormir. Aunque hubo cosas de las que ninguno de ellos jamás se enteró, siempre que la habitación de alguno de los dos estaba desocupada se tendían en la cama y se besaban por largos ratos.

Durante las clases que pasaban separados Francis le mandaba mensajes de texto, cuando Arthur no los respondía se aseguraba de que llegaran a él notas que escribía en un trozo de papel. Pedía permiso para ir al baño, pero en lugar de ello se dirigía al aula en que su amado estaba, aguardaba a que la profesora no estuviera mirando y deslizaba el papel por la ventana a quien estuviera más cerca, con la indicación de pasárselo a Arthur.

Si bien Francis había conocido a otras personas, él nunca había estado en una relación seria, era esa su primera vez. Tanto las películas como las novelas de romance lo fascinaban y más de una vez había deseado ser uno de los protagonistas, profundamente enamorado y con alguien que lo amara también. Durante el corto tiempo que estuvo con Arthur logró que todas sus fantasías se hicieran realidad, sin importar lo muy absurdas o infantiles que pudieran ser. Los fines de semana había dejado de salir con sus amigos para pasar cada minuto junto a él, organizaba picnics en el amplio jardín del instituto, compartían sesiones de estudio en las que se la pasaba acariciándole los pies con los suyos por debajo de la mesa, pintaba retratos suyos a acuarela, en los salones vacíos practicaban pasos de baile que incluso una tarde llegaron a implementar a la luz de la luna, a insistencia de Francis. Pero lo suyo no era sólo contacto físico, estaba seguro de ello, sino también emocional. Un sábado le hizo a Arthur una confesión, ambos estaban tendidos en la cama de éste último, Alfred había salido con su familia y no volvería hasta el domingo por la noche, de forma que Francis había aprovechado para mudarse temporalmente a su habitación. Arthur tenía la atención puesta en un libro mientras Francis descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo rodeaba con el brazo.

—¿Sabes por qué yo solía quedarme en el instituto cuando no salía con amigos los fines de semana?

Arthur soltó un suspiro e hizo a un lado su libro.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Mis padres no pueden venir a visitarme siempre. Bueno, en realidad casi nunca. Ellos viajan demasiado, por trabajo. Por eso tampoco voy a las otras escuelas, además ésta es muy prestigiosa. Cuando era más pequeño me sentía solo, son pocos los que no tienen contacto habitual con sus padres —le explicó—. Me dieron un buen teléfono celular para que estuviéramos comunicados. Supongo que no me quejo.

—Nunca supe de eso —murmuró Arthur—. Siempre parecías feliz y satisfecho.

—Me acostumbré. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin mis amigos. Además ahora te tengo a ti, ya nunca estaré solo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Dime, Arthur. ¿Cómo es tu familia? Oí que tienes muchos hermanos, ¿los ves seguido?

—Tengo hermanos, pero no los veo realmente, y es así justo como me gusta. Yo elegí venir al internado para no estar tan cerca de la familia.

—¿No te agradan? —inquirió Francis, mirándolo con preocupación.

—No me agradan.

—Pero es tu familia.

La expresión en su rostro comenzó a incomodar a Arthur.

—No es como si no los viera nunca, simplemente no tan seguido.

—Si yo tuviera una familia grande los vería todas las semanas, te presentaría a ellos y la pasaríamos de maravilla.

Al terminar de hablar Francis se acercó a su rostro y le besó ambas mejillas repetidas veces para luego moverse a sus labios.

* * *

Compartieron escapadas nocturnas durante esa época también. Después de todo, los dos conocían la misma salida al fondo del jardín, y la usaban para su ventaja.

—¿Te gustaba caminar solo por las noches, o es que no tenías más opción? —inquirió Francis. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras caminaban lado a lado.

—¿Hablas en serio? Me gusta estar solo.

—¿Incluso más que estar conmigo?

Francis detuvo la marcha y lo miró de frente. Su pregunta claramente era importante. Arthur se encontró sin palabras, estaba dividido entre lo que debía decir para no lastimar a su nuevo novio y lo que en verdad pensaba.

—Eso es imposible —mintió.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, Francis se acercó a él para besarlo. Esas noches compartidas no eran para embriagarse, para disgusto de Arthur, sino que se trataba de paseos románticos y besos bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

—No creo que esta camisa sea para mí —se quejó Arthur, sus ojos fijos en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía enfrente, colgando de la puerta del dormitorio de Francis.

—¡Claro que lo es! —insistió su novio—. Te hace ver apuesto. Más que de costumbre.

—No me convencerás con eso.

—¿Podrías usarla, por mí?

—Sólo esta vez. No soy tu muñeco para vestir.

Francis asintió con una amplia sonrisa. De uno de los cajones extrajo unos pantalones.

—A decir verdad, estos hacen juego con la camisa.

Para su sorpresa, Arthur se encontró consintiendo a ese pedido también. Se sentía incapaz de negarle algo tan sencillo, sin importar cuánto quisiera quemar esa ropa.

* * *

La mayor sorpresa se la llevó una tarde común en el salón del club de magia. Sus cuatro miembros (Lukas, Vladimir, Natalya y el mismo Arthur) trabajaban en un encantamiento en conjunto, su finalidad era invocar el espíritu de un estudiante. Según contaba la leyenda que se esparcía entre los alumnos, un muchacho de catorce años había fallecido súbitamente en la institución y más de uno tenía un conocido que declaraba haber visto a su fantasma caminar por los pasillos. Se sentaron en torno a un círculo dibujado sobre el suelo, con velas negras distribuidas y un caldero en medio de ellos, el mismo burbujeaba y emanaba un humo místico. Comenzaron a pronunciar un hechizo, sabían cada palabra de memoria, primero habló Natalya, con voz clara y profunda, a ella le siguió Vladimir, luego Lukas, sin embargo, cuando Arthur separó los labios para decir su parte su concentración se esfumó ante la repentina aparición de la luz exterior.

—¡Aquí estabas! —exclamó Francis con emoción, había abierto la puerta por completo y entrado a la sala, caminando justo hasta el medio del círculo, con la mirada puesta en su novio—. No has comido nada en mucho tiempo, te traje un bocadillo, prueba un poco.

—Francis, estamos en medio de algo.

Sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, Francis rodó los ojos y puso frente a él un amplio plato con galletas bañadas en chocolate.

—Pruébalas —insistió—. Están recién preparadas, las traje directo de la cocina.

—Bien, pero sólo una.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Lukas, sin un ápice de simpatía en su voz.

De esa forma, Arthur llevó a su boca el dulce mientras su pareja repartía los restantes a los demás miembros del club. En un inició vacilaron en aceptar, pero con un encogimiento de hombros Vladimir aceptó el bocadillo, sus otros dos compañeros le siguieron. Sin importar cuán deliciosa fuera la comida ofrecida, los tres intercambiaron una mirada que pasó desapercibida, sabían que el nuevo romance de Arthur era un problema.

* * *

Había sido dada por concluida la reunión del concejo escolar, antes de despedir a sus compañeros Arthur se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Como saben, no falta mucho para las próximas elecciones.

—¿Por qué mejor no piensas en tu deber ahora en lugar de las próximas elecciones? —lo increpó Michelle.

—Vaya, ¿ahora que Yao no está tú serás la encargada de las críticas mordaces?

—Alguien tiene que ser crítico aquí. ¿O qué, vas a echarme también?

—Arthur no echó a Yao —interrumpió Francis—. Él se fue por su propia cuenta. Ahora me gustaría oír lo que tiene para decir.

Michelle soltó un bufido.

—De esto hablo cuando digo que alguien tiene que ser crítico.

—Bien, lo que iba a decir es que pienso presentarme para la próxima votación junto con Francis como mi vicepresidente.

Por primera vez desde el inicio de la reunión, Matthew abrió la boca para decir:

—Eso era de esperar.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sólo digo que no es nada novedoso. ¿Ya ha concluido la reunión?

Esa rebeldía era impropia de Matthew, pero a la vez fue también una señal. Por primer vez Arthur consideró que quizá su hechizo no había sido tan buena idea.


	4. Chapter 4

_Amigo Ferdinand:_

 _Espero que mi carta te encuentre en buena salud, no he oído mucho de ti últimamente, aun así espero que nuestra amistad pueda continuar creciendo. Hace unas semanas que no te escribo y lo lamento, pero con esta carta intentaré resumir para ti los eventos transcurridos en este tiempo._

 _Tanto ha ocurrido desde la última vez que tuviste noticias de mí, me atrevo a decir que era una persona diferente entonces. ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que había mencionado? Ha funcionado exitosamente, por muy inusual que eso pueda sonar. Es cierto que había intentado emplear la magia anteriormente junto con los demás miembros del club de magia, pero nunca antes algo de esta magnitud. El efecto fue casi inmediato, aunque fue necesario algo de persuasión. Francis parecía dudarlo al principio, pronto se dejó llevar y ahí fue cuando el hechizo se reveló con todo su esplendor. No me deja ni a luz ni a sombra, soy como un imán para él. Estaba ebrio cuando llevé a cabo todo y mi verdadera intención era desquitarme con él, simplemente lo odiaba. Al ver cómo funcionó de bien no pude evitar sentir satisfacción, por fin el maldito tenía lo que se merecía: adoraba a su peor enemigo._

 _Sin embargo, después de los primeros días vinieron los momentos más difíciles, la idea de tener novio no me resulta tan atractiva ahora. Hasta hoy no me deja en paz, me busca constantemente, me hace sentir asfixiado. Cuando creía que era suficiente aguantarlo en el consejo escolar, invade mi club de magia, no sé por qué accedí presentarme en conjunto con él en las próximas votaciones. Los demás los están comenzando a notar también, Francis perjudica mi reputación. Todo lo compartimos y todo lo quiere saber. A dónde voy, qué voy a hacer, de dónde vengo, cómo es mi familia, qué me gusta y qué no, qué estoy leyendo, qué estoy escuchando, qué pienso. Ferdinand, sabes que ante todo soy una persona reservada, Francis invade mi espacio personal, aunque no es como si él pudiera evitarlo._

Otro fin de semana había llegado y tanto Francis como Arthur lo pasaron en el internado. El primero había pedido permiso en la cocina del instituto para poder hornear un pastel en ella, hizo uso de sus encantadoras sonrisas y las cocineras aceptaron que la usara pero sólo cuando hubieran acabado con su trabajo. A las seis de la tarde llevó a Arthur consigo para una sorpresa, el joven supo de lo que se trataba cuando vio todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces —le dijo a Francis mientras lo observaba abrir un paquete de azúcar—, nunca había intentado cocinar hasta ahora.

—¿En serio? ¿Nunca? Yo te enseñaré entonces.

Se tomó en serio sus palabras y durante la siguiente media hora se empeñó en explicar todo el proceso con sumo entusiasmo. A cada oportunidad que tenía posaba su mano sobre la de Arthur para guiar los movimientos que debía hacer al revolver, también le besaba las mejillas y una vez le manchó la nariz con harina. Colocaron la mezcla en el horno, cuando estuviera listo el bizcocho lo decorarían como mejor les pareciera, mientras tanto debían esperar cuarenta minutos. Arthur se encargó de lavar todos los recipientes y demás instrumentos que habían usado para cocinar, Francis los secó.

—Te amo, Arthur —confesó Francis, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos. Arthur estaba helado, por poco se le cae de las manos el recipiente que sostenía, de todas las cosas que podría haber oído de él, esas dos palabras eran algo que no esperaba todavía. Estuvo tentado a desviar el hilo de la conversación, pero el otro lo hubiera notado enseguida.

—Yo también te amo, Francis —mintió Arthur, dirigiéndole una sonrisa algo avergonzada. Su novio no tardó en rodearlo con los brazos y besarlo repetidas veces.

—Te amo, te amo. Te amo tanto —dijo una y otra vez.

 _Quise huir de ahí, evaporarme, no había vuelta atrás. Jamás en mi vida había dicho una mentira tan grande, Ferdinand, pero debes entender que no podía romper su corazón así nada más. Se ha vuelto incluso más amoroso desde entonces, no me sorprendería si un día de estos me diera un anillo de bodas. Hablando de regalos, Francis parece saber perfectamente lo que me gusta. Conoce la clase de libros que me agradan y no sé cómo o en qué momento los compra, pero lo hace. Quizá se los encarga a sus amigos en las salidas que hacen ellos, porque él no va a ninguna, está todo el tiempo conmigo. También me trae plumas, lapiceras y cuadernos para escribir, todo de la mejor calidad y de un gusto exquisito, es como si pudiera leerme la mente._

Kiku y Alfred iban a al cine el domingo, el tercer invitado había sido Matthew, pero a último minuto Irina lo invitó a tomar un café con ella, Elizabeta y Erika (a quienes conocía de afuera del instituto). No era secreto para ellos que hacía unos cuantos meses Matthew suspiraba de amor por ella, de forma que cuando comunicó que se había retractado y no iría al cine sus amigos no pusieron objeción, al menos Kiku no lo hizo. Con una entrada de sobra y sin tiempo que perder, Alfred invitó a Arthur para que fuera con ellos. Fingió considerarlo seriamente antes de aceptar, la verdad era que ansiaba una tarde lejos de Francis y la oportunidad se le presentaba en el mejor momento. Sin avisarle a su novio, salió con sus dos amigos (si es que así se los podía llamar) y el tutor del internado que siempre acompañaba a los grupos de paseo. Después del cine deambularon por las calles repletas de tiendas y comieron en un local, no volvieron al instituto hasta las ocho de la noche. Alfred y Arthur despidieron a Kiku y partieron hacia su habitación, al llegar a ella descubrieron que la puerta estaba abierta, alguien la había forzado. Dentro encontraron a Francis, estaba acurrucado en la cama de Arthur con auriculares puestos, en su húmedo rostro rodaban lágrimas a la vez que escuchaba música en su celular, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras estrujaba un cojín contra su pecho.

—¿Francis? —exclamó Alfred, tomando cuidadosos pasos hacia la cama, pero Arthur se le adelantó y se sentó en ella.

—Francis —lo llamó en vano. Le quitó los auriculares y sólo entonces abrió los ojos—. Francis, ¿qué está pasando?

Al instante soltó el cojín y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Arthur. Lloró estruendosamente, su espalda se sacudía con cada gemido que soltaba.

—No estabas… —dijo en voz baja—. Te busqué por todos lados… Pero no estabas. ¡Oh, Arthur!

Comenzó a besarlo sin parar, su novio tuvo que separarlo de sí para que se detuviera.

—Te traeré una botella de agua, ¿si?

—No, Alfred puede traerla —insistió Francis.

Ambos se giraron para verlo y Alfred asintió sin estar totalmente convencido. Apenas desapareció por la puerta el joven dio inicio a su interrogatorio.

—¿En dónde habías estado? Te fuiste con Alfred, ¿no es así? ¿Pensaban escapar? ¿Es que ya no me amas? —preguntó con desesperación.

—Francis, detente, nada de eso es cierto. En parte sí, fuimos al cine con Kiku, fue algo espontáneo y no pude avisarte.

—No contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas, Arthur.

—Olvidé cargar mi teléfono y quedó sin batería, lo lamento.

Francis lo dudó un instante, luego se secó el rostro con el puño de la camisa.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Odio enojarme contigo.

Volvió a estrechar a Arthur en sus brazos, esta vez mucho más tranquilo. Alfred llegó poco después con la botella para Francis.

 _En ese momento, Ferdinand, descubrí qué era lo que realmente me estaba molestando. Francis ya no es Francis, no es él mismo, no es el de antes. Ha cambiado completamente y es culpa de mi hechizo, lo he transformado en alguien diferente. No me fastidia, no como lo hacía antes, no intencionalmente, ahora busca complacerme todo el tiempo e intenta ser el novio perfecto. No conozco a esta persona. Ya no se preocupa por él mismo, no tiene en cuenta a sus amigos. Disfrutaba el verlo humillarse al intentar hacerme feliz, pero ahora sólo da lástima. Todo este circo pierde sentido si no es con el Francis que conozco. No es que me gustara el de antes, no me malinterpretes, es que sencillamente me gusta menos el de ahora. Creo que cometí un gran error y la única forma de remediarlo es revirtiendo el hechizo, esto no puede continuar ni un día más. Cuando suceda, esta agobiante relación llegará a su fin y Francis no sabrá qué mosca le picó._

 _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que recibí una carta tuya, incluso años, aun así quiero que sepas que espero oír de ti con ansias._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _Arthur_

Arthur dejó la carta sobre el cuaderno y se estiró contra el respaldo de la silla, soltando un pesado suspiro. Le faltaba guardarla en el sobre, de seguro esa misma tarde la podría depositar para que la enviaran por correo. Mientras pensaba en Ferdinand escuchó su celular vibrar sobre el escritorio repetidas veces.

 **Alfred:** te llego una carta

 **Alfred:** la tienen en la entrada

 **Alfred:** por que te llegan cartas?

 **Alfred:** Artie te quedaste en el pasado

Arthur rodó los ojos y se puso el teléfono en el bolsillo. Trabó la puerta y fue directo a buscar el correo. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras bajaba las escaleras para recibir su carta, ¡por fin Ferdinand le escribía! Efectivamente estaba en la entrada del instituto, aunque la dirección que figuraba en el remitente era la de su amigo, el nombre era otro. La hubiera revisado al volver a su habitación, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y decidió abrirla ahí mismo.

— _Arthur Kirkland_ —leyó para sí— _, es un pesar para mí informarle que su amigo Ferdinand se ha mudado de esta vivienda junto a su familia hace…_ ¡Dos años! _Por favor, le pido que deje de escribir a este domicilio, sus cartas son una constante contrariedad que nadie se toma el tiempo de leer._ Firma, Alan T. Brown _._ ¡Viejo hijo de puta!

No sabía quién demonios era el tal Alan T. Brown, desconocía al hombre por completo, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que era un viejo amargado que estaba en su contra, ¡tenía que ser eso! La devolvió a su sobre, a éste lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego se encargaría de revisarla. Un té le hubiera venido muy bien, pero todavía tenía que hacerse cargo de la carta que tenía en su cuarto. Muy para su pesar, desconocía que Francis se le había adelantado en llegar.

Como veces anteriores había hecho, su novio cargaba un amplio canasto repleto de obsequios para Arthur. En su mayoría eran rosas que le había encargado a Antonio, también contenía sacos de té que él mismo había elegido y muy cuidadosamente guardó en diminutas cajas de madera, había cargado lapiceras nuevas para su amado, arriba de todo había colocado un suave conejo verde de peluche. Siendo tan amoroso como era, fue directo a su habitación. Llamó la puerta con suavidad, generando una melodía con el golpeteo.

—¡Arthur! Tengo una sorpresa.

Esperó un momento a ser atendido, pero nadie abrió la puerta.

—¡Arthur, amor mío! Tengo algo para ti —repitió, esta vez golpeando con un poco más de fuerza. Al ver no había respuesta soltó un suspiro y acomodó el canasto en el piso.

—Veo que no hay nadie, no me queda más opción…

Como había hecho el día anterior, sacó de su bolsillo unas pinzas y con ellas abrió el cerrojo tras un leve forcejeo. En poco tiempo Francis estaba dentro de la habitación, acomodó el obsequio en la cama de Arthur y se sentó en la silla del escritorio para esperarlo. Sonrió para sí al notar que su novio había estado usando las lapiceras que le había regalado. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había una carta sobre uno de los cuadernos.

—Que curioso, él nunca tiene tiempo para escribirme una carta de amor a mí, pero sí lo tiene para escribirle a… ¿Ferdinand? —dijo tras leer el nombre en la parte superior. Francis jamás se había considerado alguien celoso, siempre había sido muy seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma cuando Arthur le dedicaba su tiempo y atención a alguien más. Puede que la otra noche no hubiera estado envuelto románticamente con Alfred, quizá ese tal Ferdinand era quien realmente quería interponerse entre ellos. Invadido por la cólera, Francis comenzó a leer la carta a toda velocidad, esperando hallar pruebas de la infidelidad de su pareja, pero en su lugar encontró algo mucho más perturbador.

Arthur no se sorprendió cuando llegó al cuarto y vio la puerta abierta, sabía que si no era Alfred quien había olvidado cerrarla tenía que ser Francis, que había entrado por cuenta propia. Sin embargo, al ver lo que estaba haciendo allí sintió que el corazón se le detenía: ahí estaba Francis de pie y con la carta en la mano, en la que revelaba el secreto del hechizo bajo el que se encontraba.

—¿Es esto cierto? —preguntó con voz firme. Nunca en su vida había visto en su rostro una expresión tan seria y unos ojos llenos de tanta ira.

—Francis... ¿Has leído eso?

—¡Por supuesto que lo he leído! —gritó—Lo sé todo, maldito manipulador.

—Puedo explicarlo…

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Qués esto de que me lanzaste un hechizo? ¡Estás enfermo! No puedo creerlo… Y todo este tiempo había creído que era yo. ¿Pero qué me has hecho?

Antes de que Arthur pudiera articular alguna palabra Francis se largó de la habitación. Tras unos segundo de reacción lo siguió afuera, iba camino a las escaleras.

—Francis, espera. Pensaba revertirlo.

—¿Después de cuánto tiempo, Arthur? —espetó mientras se detenía frente a una ventana junto a las escaleras y se volteaba para encararlo—. Ni siquiera debiste haberme hecho esto, ¡eres despreciable! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Mientras más hablaba, peor era su estado, unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. Sólo ibas a quitarme el hechizo porque te cansaste de usarme como un juguete… Me hiciste creer que te amaba... ¿En serio me odias tanto?

—No es así —intentó excusarse—. Había bebido cuando lo hice, no estaba pensando…

—No. ¿Sabes qué haré? Me llevaré esto —indicó con la carta en mano—, se lo mostraré a tus amigos del club de magia, me creerán y luego todos los demás también lo harán. Cuando me haya asegurado de que tu magia acabó, me encargaré de que todos sepan lo horrible que eres.

—No, Francis. No. ¡No lo harás!

Arthur se le abalanzó para quitarle la carta. Francis forcejeó a la vez que procuraba no romperla.

—¡Incluso si no la tengo todos me creerán!

—¡Cállate! ¡Nadie sabrá nada! ¡Te quitaré el hechizo y nunca hablarás de esto!

Arthur lo presionó contra la pared.

—¡Te borraré la memoria, haré que olvides la carta!

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Francis, intentado salirse de su agarre.

Arthur estaba desesperado, en cualquier momento comenzaría a pedir socorro. En ese preciso momento vio que su mejor salida era empujarlo por la ventana. Sacudió el cuerpo de Francis en dirección a ella y ciertamente lo hizo perder el equilibrio, pero en lugar de atravesar la ventana cayó hacia el otro lado, hacia las escaleras. Rodó cuesta abajo, sin la carta en la mano. Su cuerpo chocó contra cada uno de los escalones hasta yacer inmóvil en el piso. Arthur bajó hasta él, jadeando por el frenesí de lo ocurrido. Tras un instante gritó pidiendo ayuda.

* * *

Siempre subo los capítulos a los apurones así que hasta ahora no tuve oportunidad de agradecer a las personas que leen la historia, también por los comentarios, favoritos y los que la siguen. ¡Gracias! Espero que hasta ahora la estén disfrutando.

Respecto a los nombres de algunos personajes: Irina es Ucrania y Erika es Liechtenstein.


	5. Chapter 5

Francis había vuelto a abrir los ojos tiempo después del ataque. Lo primero en lo que pensó era que sentía un tremendo dolor en el cuerpo. Era bien sabido por todos, incluso por él mismo, que tendía a dramatizar las cosas, pero esta vez el dolor era sumamente real. A pesar de que su cuerpo había sido atendido por un médico llamado por la institución, su mente pensaba en cómo se encargaría de todo lo demás que había sido dañado en él. Su cabeza ya no era suya, había sido manipulada y Francis no sabía qué pensamientos, qué ideas y qué sentimientos le pertenecían. Allí tendido en la cama comprendió que tras leer la carta todo había cobrado sentido, tanto sentido que le daba asco y a la vez le desgarraba el corazón. Esos sentimientos conflictivos eran culpa de Arthur, pero no permitiría que se saliera con la suya. ¿Qué hacer al respecto? Vengarse. Dañarlo. Obligarlo a devolver todo a la normalidad. Decirle a todos acerca de sus acciones deplorables y exponerlo. O quizá hechizarlo a él también, a su propio modo. Hacer que se lamentara por osar a pasarle por encima. Que reventase de rabia.

* * *

El médico, llamado especialmente por los cuidadores, había declarado la fractura de su muñeca izquierda. En su rostro yacía un moretón que tardaría en desaparecer, el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba adornado de igual manera. Entre las primeras visitas habían estado sus amigos y Arthur. Acudieron Gilbert y Antonio (sus fieles camaradas), Alfred (quien había cargado el cuerpo inconsciente, cual bombero de Hollywood), Matthew y Michelle (que habían tomado el asunto con gravedad). Por su parte, Arthur ya había salido de su estupor inicial y había permanecido fiel a su historia: enojado por no haber encontrado a su novio a tiempo, Francis había sucumbido en un ataque de celos y abandonó la habitación; por mucho que Arthur lo hubiera llamado, el francés no volvió, sin embargo, a último momento se volteó a insultarlo y fue entonces cuando tropezó, cayendo por las escaleras. Desde un primer momento Francis había dicho no poder recordar lo ocurrido, de manera que se mostró sumamente afectado al escuchar sus palabras.

—No puedo creer que desconfiara de ti —declaró—. Debería tomarme las cosas con más tranquilidad cuando no te encuentro en tu habitación.

—¿De verdad saliste corriendo por el pasillo? —dijo Gilbert con sorpresa—. Eres dramático, pero llegar a ese extremo…

—No es como si lo recordara. Gracias a Dios Arthur estaba conmigo. Y Alfred también —agregó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a este último.

Alfred soltó una breve risa, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

—Arthur no te hubiera podido levantar por su propia cuenta.

El susodicho rodó los ojos con fastidio sin hacer comentario alguno, no estaba del todo tranquilo aún, le resultaba increíble que Francis no recordara nada de lo sucedido. Podría haberlo delatado con suma facilidad, había estado muy cerca de echarlo todo a perder, gracias al cielo el equilibrio había vuelto. Francis seguía bajo su poder, esto no era más que un percance. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

A partir de ese entonces procuró ser más cauteloso a la hora de guardar sus cartas. El hecho de que no pudiera hablarle a Ferdinand no significaba que ya no tuviera compañero de correo, pues todavía estaba Alan T. Brown y en un impulso Arthur había decidido contarle cada detalle de lo sucedido. Tomaba su lapicera y cuaderno en los instantes que tenía para él solo, los cuales extrañamente eran demasiados ahora. Era cierto que Francis seguía fielmente a su lado y lo adoraba, pero algo en él parecía haberse calmado, el desenfreno de los últimos días se había evaporado. Quizá había sido la caída la que lo hizo entrar en razón, un golpe a veces lo solucionaba todo, ya no enloquecía cuando no tenía a Arthur para él solo y no expresaba su amor con la misma desesperación de antes. Consideró la posibilidad de que algún fragmento de la carta o de la conversación hubiera quedado en su memoria y lo hubiera afectado, tal vez de forma inconsciente. Arthur descartó la idea, de haber sido así Francis no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados, de todas formas él mismo tampoco quería creer que ya no estaba al mando.

El suyo era un buen cambio, en un sentido volvía a parecerse al Francis de antes, exceptuando el hechizo que todavía lo dominaba. Había pensado esperar un poco antes de quitárselo ya que todos, incluyéndolo a él mismo, notarían el cambio abrupto que desencadenaría. Era preferible aguardar a que la situación se calmara y Francis sanara, aunque su nueva actitud le hacía preguntarse si de verdad era necesario ponerle un fin a la magia.

No permitía que la fractura de muñeca lo detuviera, apenas estuvo listo el yeso Francis le expresó su deseo por comenzar cuanto antes con su campaña para las votaciones que se harían para la presidencia del consejo escolar. No cabía duda que desde su "accidente" su popularidad había ido en aumento. A la imagen de un Francis frágil y convaleciente se sumaba el haber sido visto bajo los cuidados de su novio. Había innumerables acciones y movimientos que no podía ejecutar ahora, dado que era su muñeca derecha la lastimada, toda la escuela había sido testigo de cómo Arthur lo ayudaba a cargar sus cosas, cortaba su comida e incluso le pasaba sus apuntes de clase. Era una escena enternecedora y como tal no iban a dudar en usarla a su favor. Para ellos estaba claro que no tenían oposición capaz de ganarles, de forma que Arthur fue sorprendido cuando se enteró de la candidatura de Yao para presidente del consejo.

—¡Es un resentido! —exclamó sin quitarle los ojos al pequeño volante que tenía en sus manos—. ¿Quién será su vicepresidente de todas formas?

—Ivan, lo dice del otro lado del papel —indicó Francis, quien tenía los ojos pegados en su teléfono, uno de los pocos objetos que no le era difícil de manejar con su mano izquierda en absoluto.

—Como si pudieran ganar. ¡Bah! Y eso no es todo, Michelle también me ha traicionado, se postula junto con Monique. Dicen algo de que debería haber más mujeres en el consejo estudiantil.

—No puedes negar que es cierto.

—Hay otras dos chicas que se postulan: Mei y Liên. Y son pareja, es obvio que se copiaron de nosotros. Tenemos que hacer algo más.

—Nadie es más popular que nosotros, no deberías preocuparte por eso.

—Quizá por ahora, las cosas pueden cambiar.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos entonces?

—Pues si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho.

Francis soltó un suspiro y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Fue hasta el escritorio en el que Arthur estaba y se sentó en el borde de la mesa. Sin decir palabra dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la habitación compartida, había una clara diferencia entre los objetos pertenecientes a Alfred y aquellos que eran de Arthur. Entonces notó algo que sobresalía debajo de la cama de este último, algo en lo que no se había fijado antes. Arthur no lo notó cuando retiró una amplia funda de color negro.

—¿Es que acaso eres músico y no me lo habías dicho? —exclamó Francis, abriendo la funda para revelar un bajo.

—¿Pero qué...? —Arthur giró su silla para ver a qué se refería, al instante emitió un bufido—. Pon eso en donde estaba.

—No puede ser que recién ahora venga a enterarme. Podríamos usar esto a nuestro favor y hacer una canción juntos. Tú tocarías y yo cantaría.

—No seas ridículo. De todas formas no escribo música.

—No seas así, Arthur.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan amargado. Nunca fui fanático del bajo, no es mi instrumento preferido. Pero sería interesante oírte tocar —insistió Francis—. ¿No me enseñarías?

Arthur lo pensó un instante antes de asentir.

—Bien, pero no veo cómo podrás aprender algo con la muñeca lastimada. No te muevas, te colocaré la correa. Listo, así no se caerá.

Una vez que el bajo estuvo sujeto a Francis, Arthur se encargó de enchufarlo al pequeño amplificador que guardaba también debajo de la cama.

—Pon tu mano izquierda sobre el mástil, así —Arthur guió sus dedos sobre las cuerdas—. Colócalos aquí.

—¿Así?

—Muy bien, cuando te lo diga moverás este dedo a esta posición.

Se colocó detrás de Francis, usando su mano derecha para rasgar las cuerdas del cuerpo del instrumento a la vez que el otro muchacho hacía lo indicado. Entre ambos fueron produciendo una lenta melodía.

—Nada mal —admitió Arthur.

—No parece difícil. Deberías volver a enseñarme cuando mi muñeca esté sana.

—Eso lo dices ahora, es más sencillo cuando sólo tienes que mover una mano.

Francis continuó siguiendo sus instrucciones, poco a poco la música tomó forma y los dos olvidaron que estaban allí para trabajar en las elecciones.

 _Señor Brown:_

 _He recibido su carta con gran pesar, como usted podrá haber intuido mi amistad con Ferdinand era muy cercana. Es una lástima que no pueda continuar escribiéndole, pues demasiadas cosas han sucedido desde entonces. Permítame suponer que usted ha estado leyendo el correo por mera curiosidad (sé que en su carta señaló expresamente que no lo hacía, para ser honesto es algo que no termino de creer), siento la obligación de explicarle mi situación._

 _Yo había escrito una carta para Ferdinand, la cual jamás tuve la oportunidad de enviarle, en ella plasmaba mi deseo por quitarle el hechizo a Francis (el cual imagino que usted ya conoce). Sin embargo, lo que me motivaba a hacerlo eran las razones equivocadas, no quería hacerlo por su propio bien. Me ha sido concedida una segunda oportunidad tras un hecho ocurrido recientemente. En pocas palabras, Francis se había enterado de lo que hice pero tras un oportuno accidente su memoria ha sido borrada. Eso no es todo, su personalidad mejoró y, si bien ya no tengo razón para querer revertir el hechizo, ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas. Debo confesar que me siento tentado a volverlo a la normalidad, puedo ver en él al mismo de antes y tal vez no sea muy tarde para hacerlo. Admito que albergo la esperanza de que sus sentimientos hacia mí no cambien cuando todo haya pasado, la manera en que se ha comportado últimamente parece indicar que sus emociones son genuinas. Algo en mi interior me dice que esa sería la manera infalible de comprobar si lo que afirma sentir por mí es cierto. Quería poseerlo y que fuera mío, pero por alguna extraña razón no es divertido si no es él mismo y si no viene a mí por cuenta propia. Debo estar loco._

 _¿Me estaré equivocando, señor Brown? ¿Debería realmente arriesgarme a revertir el hechizo?_

* * *

—Creo que va a dejarme —se lamentó Antonio mientras pinchaba su pasta con el tenedor.

Gilbert rodó los ojos. Ya había escuchado la misma historia repetidas veces desde hacía una semana. A su lado, Lovino soltó un bufido.

—Ya se le pasará —le aseguró Francis—. Todas las parejas pelean, eso no significa que sea el fin.

—Esta vez creo que va en serio. Ya pasaron tres noches, ¡tres noches!, de que la espero en la salida y no viene.

—¿Podrías hablar más fuerte de la salida? Creo que los profesores no te escucharon —se quejó Gilbert. Esa salida por el jardín era un secreto del que todavía no sabían nada.

—¡Lo siento! Pero es que… Soy un imbécil, esto me pasa porque yo le hice lo mismo, ¡amenacé con dejarla una vez!

—Oh, Antonio —suspiró Francis.

—Tal vez se lo tenga merecido —refunfuñó Lovino—. Creo que todos podemos acordar que es un imbécil.

—Estamos tratando de animarlo, no de hacerlo sentir peor.

—Yo estoy intentando almorzar.

—Pues tal vez deberías ir a otra mesa —lo retó Francis.

En otras circunstancias Antonio hubiera intercedido, pero su ánimo estaba por el suelo. Gilbert, por su parte, estaba demasiado entretenido viendo cómo la discusión daba inicio.

—Y tal vez tú deberías irte con tu noviecito. Eso parece ser de lo único que hablan últimamente con sus estúpidas elecciones. ¿Qué fue lo último que su inservible consejo estudiantil hizo por nosotros? ¡Ni una mierda, eso es lo hicieron!

—¡Ya estoy harto de tus quejas! —gritó Francis—. Nadie te obliga a estar aquí.

—¡Y tú eres más tolerable cuando no estas con nosotros!

—Oye, oye —intervino Gilbert—. Ya es suficiente. Francis tiene razón en algo: se supone que intentamos apoyar a Antonio.

—No seas hipócrita, hasta tú no tolerabas cuando se la pasaba pegado a Kirkland. Que mejor coma con él la próxima, malditos lunáticos.

—¡Oye! —volvió a exclamar Gilbert.

—¡Si son lunáticos! Se la pasa haciendo magia negra en baño y este…

Francis se puso de pie de un salto, sin dejarlo terminar lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿El baño?

—¡Se emborracha, vomita y se las da de Harry Potter!

—¿Qué fue lo que viste, Lovino? —demandó saber.

Éste carraspeó y apretó el tenedor con su puño.

—¡Te digo que lo vi en baño con un libro y vómito a su lado!

Francis soltó una maldición y se marchó del comedor sin terminar su almuerzo.

—¡Francis, vuelve! —llamó Gilbert, pero fue en vano—. Maldita sea, mira lo que lograste.

Ese día faltó a su última clase revisó cada libro de magia en la habitación de Arthur, que por fortuna eran pocos, deteniéndose obsesivamente en cada hechizo, hasta que finalmente dio con el indicado.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis había vuelto a abrir los ojos tiempo después del ataque y Alfred no podía estar más aliviado. Él había sido el primero en acudir a auxiliarlo cuando oyó el grito de Arthur. Había visto el cuerpo inconsciente, desplomado al pie de la escalera, al instante su corazón dio un vuelco. Al levantarlo en sus brazos fue como si sostuviera una pluma, la adrenalina lo había dominado en ese instante y junto con Arthur marcharon directo a la enfermería. En el trayecto fue capaz de ver el ángulo imposible en que su muñeca estaba doblada y la magulladura en su rostro. Nunca antes de ese día había sentido la necesidad de protegerlo, sabía muy bien que Francis podía valerse por sí mismo, pero al estar en una situación tan vulnerable Alfred experimentó el deber de velar por su bienestar. El único problema era que casi siempre estaba Arthur, cuando Francis despertó supo que ya no lo necesitaría a él sino a su novio. De cualquier forma, eso no significaba que no necesitara un amigo una vez que volviera a sus actividades normales. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de encontrarlo solo y sin ayuda, Alfred iba con él para brindarle cualquier clase de asistencia que pudiera necesitar. Las oportunidades eran pocas, sólo su muñeca había resultado ser la mayor perjudicada y, durante las tareas en las que menos podía manejarse, Arthur se encontraba a su lado para acompañarlo. Incluso así existían los raros momentos en que Francis cruzaba el jardín y uno de sus cordones de desataba, necesitaba algún objeto de su bolso, o le costaba enchufar sus auriculares al celular; cuando Alfred estaba presente en en esas ocasiones no tardaba en ofrecerle una mano y una brillante sonrisa. Había notado que esto se hacía gradualmente más frecuente, Arthur estaba en los momentos importantes, cuando los ojos de todos los estudiantes estaban puestos en ellos, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de las situaciones nimias y alejadas del foco de atención escolar.

Más de uno lo consideraba inmaduro e infantil, a veces hasta él mismo llegaba a creer que de verdad era así, al menos en lo que respectaba a sus emociones. Sus calificaciones eran generalmente buenas, su único problema residía en la atención, le era muy sencillo perder el hilo de un tema o ignorar algo básico. Pero había otras veces en que fingía esta misma distracción para protegerse a sí mismo, eso era lo que había estado haciendo hacía meses cuando descubrió que su gusto por Francis era algo más profundo. No tenía oportunidad con él, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Arthur. Sin importar cuánto deseara que esa relación fuera disuelta, se había prometido a sí mismo que no actuaría como un niño y enfrentaría los hechos debidamente. Día tras día su trato era amistoso con ambos, cuando en realidad debajo se ocultaba un cierto resentimiento hacia el inglés que intentaba ignorar y fuertes sentimientos de afecto por Francis, que salían a la superficie en momentos como el accidente que había sufrido. Pero Alfred tenía habilidad a la hora de hacer torpezas y mucha más facilidad en fingirla.

—Nunca pude agradecerte por tu ayuda, Alfred —le dijo Francis una tarde. Alfred había estado sentado en el césped a un costado del edificio del comedor, donde pocas personas transitaban y le era posible leer sus libros sin interrupción. Al menos así había sido hasta que Francis lo encontró.

—Sí lo hiciste —respondió Alfred, recordando el día del accidente con todas las visitas en el cuarto de enfermería.

—Bueno, sí, pero fueron palabras. Debe haber algo más que pueda hacer por ti.

—Un verdadero héroe no salva a la gente a cambio de una recompensa —exclamó con integridad.

—Eso es muy admirable de tu parte —sonrió Francis—. Pero insisto. Quédate aquí, ya regreso.

A pesar de que le hizo caso, Alfred lo dudó un instante, en verdad no quería que Francis creyera que estaba en deuda con él. Un instante después lo veía regresar a su lado con su brazo sano escondido detrás de la espalda.

—Ya que te vi comiendo uno en el almuerzo, supuse que te agradaría tener otro —colocó enfrente suyo un delicioso volcán de chocolate—. Guardé el mío para ti.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron con sorpresa detrás de sus lentes y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron a cada lado de su rostro revelando sus blancos dientes.

—¡Francis! Esto es… Tú lo… ¡Francis, gracias! —Sin perder un segundo más, Alfred se abalanzó sobre el postre para enterrar en él la cuchara y probar su dulce sabor. Con la boca llena de chocolate volvió a agradecerle.

Francis lo observó sintiendo ternura antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Ese fue el inicio.

* * *

La biblioteca se había vaciado tras la última reunión del consejo estudiantil, faltaba poco para las elecciones y nadie sabía cuántas reuniones más tendrían que compartir antes de la renovación de los puestos. En el fondo del lugar, ocultos tras estantes de libros y lejos de la mesa principal de la bibliotecaria, Francis y Arthur terminaban de acomodar las sillas y guardar los papeles que habían estado usando.

—Tengo una canción que quizá conozcas —Arthur dijo de repente. Tenía su celular en mano y el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla, a punto de dar inicio a la canción de la que hablaba.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo conocerla?

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y depositó el teléfono sobre el escritorio. A los pocos segundos la canción inició, se acercó a Francis y extendió sus manos hacia él.

—Es dramática, como tú.

Colocó una mano sobre su cintura y con su derecha tomó la izquierda sana de Francis.

—A mi me parece bastante triste —admitió este último, prestando atención tanto a la melodía como a las acciones de Arthur—. ¿Es así hasta el final?

—Pues… sí.

Ese era _el baile_ del que había leído en el libro de magia, no había duda, el que se usaba tanto para invocar el hechizo como para quitarlo. ¿Acaso Arthur le estaba poniendo fin a su magia? Si estaba en lo cierto, este era el último paso y todo terminaría.

—Creo que conozco esta canción —murmuró Francis mientras se dejaba llevar por el baile.

Claro que la conocía, la había oído cuando recién comenzaba la secundaria. Si bien no recordaba la letra sabía muy bien de qué trataba. Perder la cabeza por alguien. Obsesión. De quedarse atascado con una misma persona por años, incluso después de haberse casado con otro. Añorar a alguien con locura. Algo que podía ser confundido con amor.

Deseó con todo su ser que aquello que le oprimía el pecho desde hacía tiempo se extinguiera de una vez junto con el hechizo, en su lugar sintió un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo —confesó Arthur contra su oído.

* * *

—Podrías venir a mi casa el próximo fin de semana. Por fin mis padres estarán de visita, no les molestará que tenga un invitado.

—¿A tu casa? ¡Sí! Pero… Pero, ¿y Arthur?

—¿Qué hay con él?

—¿No crees que debería ser él quien los conozca?

—Ya te lo dije, lo nuestro no es real, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No hay razón para que conozca a nadie.

—¿Y si alguien pregunta?

—Nadie lo hará, y si sucede inventaremos algo.

—…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y yo te quiero a ti.

—Sí, pero todo esto de esconderse y ocultar… No se siente correcto.

—Es por un tiempo nada más.

La situación se había vuelto demasiado confusa para Alfred. Por un lado Francis le decía que lo suyo con Arthur era una farsa para las elecciones ya que los estudiantes los amaban como pareja, luego de que ganaran darían a conocer oficialmente su ruptura. Había sido real en algún momento, pero ya no más, le aseguró que había sido un romance efímero. Sin embargo, después los veía a ambos codo a codo y con ojos de enamorados, le costaba creer que todo fuera una actuación y que cuando terminara Francis finalmente podría salir con él sin tener que esconderse.

¿Por qué simplemente no podían postularse como amigos? Si bien eso era lo que pensaba, jamás lo decía, sólo hubiera complicado más las cosas. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso con tal de estar con Francis, pero Alfred no podía evitar pensar que estuvieran jugando con él. ¿Y si había algo más que desconocía?

Esperó a que Arthur volviera del comedor una noche y con un nudo en el estómago lo encaró.

—Francis me dijo todo. Ya sé todo.

—¿Y qué es todo? —preguntó su compañero de cuarto con intriga.

—Todo, Arthur. Ya lo sé. La relación falsa, las elecciones, que lo suyo no funciona desde hace tiempo. Él me dijo… que tú sabías de mí…

—Sí —mintió Arthur—. Sí, por supuesto.

 _¿Alfred?_ _¿Me has estado engañando con Alfred?_ La mente de Arthur comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa. Seguro intentaba burlarse, vengarse de él, era tan típico de Francis. Lo había estado usando todo este tiempo. ¿Sabía la verdad? Era un maestro cuando de manipular de trataba. ¿Recordaba lo de las escaleras? Posiblemente. Y también le habría contado a Alfred, estaba seguro, y ahora venía a interrogarlo como si no supiera nada. Quizá hasta le había contado a sus amigos. ¿Acaso Francis habría mandado esa carta y el señor Brown era un invento?

—¿Así que está todo en orden? —preguntó Alfred.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Es sólo hasta que terminen las elecciones?

—Sí, ese fue el trato. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, sí. Tú… no estás enfadado, ¿o sí?

—Para nada, es sólo que estoy estresado. Por las elecciones. Ojalá no tuviéramos que mentir tanto, ¿sabes? —dijo, en un intento por sonar convincente.

—En eso tienes razón —sonrió débilmente—. Ustedes ganarán, lo presiento.

—¿Francis sabe que planeabas preguntarme esto?

—La verdad es que no, no es que no confíe en él —se apresuró a aclarar Alfred—. Es que yo no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo contigo y sabía que si se lo decía antes, él te avisaría. Lo siento, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras al tanto.

—Está bien, estás en tu derecho de hacerlo. Mantengámoslo entre nosotros, ¿si?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Ya le quedan sólo dos capítulos más a la historia, gracias a todos los que todavía están leyendo!

* * *

Sentado frente a su escritorio, Arthur se dispuso a confeccionar una lista con el siguiente encabezado: "Cosas que estoy seguro que sé de Francis". Era una necesidad hacer eso, de lo contrario no hubiera sido la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por su paranoia. Como ítem número uno anotó "Me está engañando con Alfred". Con esas solas palabras había permitido que su pulso firme descargara una buena dosis de la furia que sentía en todo el cuerpo. No podía creer que justamente Alfred fuera _el otro_. ¿Qué acaso no era su amigo? Aunque había alegado estar convencido de que Arthur estaba al tanto. Aun así, ¿cómo se había permitido desear al novio de su amigo? Debió haberlo visto venir de parte de Francis, estaba claro que la amnesia era falsa y todavía lo resentía. No es que él estuviera celoso ni nada por el estilo, sólo lo estaba usando. Pero eso no explicaba por qué le dolía tanto.

Con una sacudida de cabeza intentó alejar esos pensamientos indeseados de su mente y añadió otra línea. "Francis recuerda todo". Era la única explicación para su comportamiento, la caída no lo había hecho cambiar de actitud como él ilusamente creyó en un principio, su supuesto novio había estado fingiendo. Arthur frunció el ceño y escribió: "Francis ya no tiene el hechizo". Esto último era reciente, pero debió haber influido de algún modo en su relación con Alfred como para que éste decidiera acudir a Arthur. Por fin Francis podía enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera él, de seguro habían profundizado su relación gracias a eso. ¿Acaso se habían acostado? Ahora que no tenía el hechizo le hubiera resultado en extremo sencillo pensar en Alfred de manera más seria. Quizás lo había estado usando para burlarse de Arthur en un inicio y, una vez que el embrujo desapareció, acabó por enamorarse. Quizás se habían acostado y Alfred se sentía culpable. Quizás era mejor no divagar y pensar en lo que sabía con certeza.

Observó la lista y sólo pudo pensar en una cosa que tenía ganas de añadir pero no se atrevía. _No debí haberle dicho que lo amaba._ Sentía ganas de arrugar el papel y tirarlo a la basura, en lugar de eso lo dobló en dos y lo metió en una pequeña caja, junto con la carta recibida de parte del señor Brown y las que él mismo había escrito pero no había enviado. Acto seguido, cerró la caja con una llave que luego pegó con cinta debajo de la mesa del escritorio. Definitivamente no se estaba dejando llevar por la paranoia. En su defensa, debía tomar precauciones después de que Francis hubiera leído aquella carta. Guardó la pequeña caja entre su ropa en el armario. Arthur se recostó en su cama para pensar. Las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, una parte suya deseaba que todo volviera a ser como en un principio, antes de haber hechizado a Francis. Por el otro...

Estuvo tentado a tomar un nuevo papel y escribir una carta, a pesar de que en el pasado le había traído problemas. La única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque ya había guardado la caja. En cambio, imaginó que escribía. Cerró los ojos. _Querido Ferdinand_ , inició. ¿Acaso tenía seguir escribiéndole a él? La verdad ya no importaba, era su imaginación. _Querido Ferdinand, las cosas jamás han estado más complicadas que ahora. Ojalá jamás hubiera cometido el error de hechizar a Francis. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que disfruté tenerlo a mi lado. Al menos al principio, cuando no se había vuelto completamente loco. Creo que lo que en verdad deseo es que hubiera un punto medio, en el que pudiera tenerlo conmigo pero siendo él mismo. No es que lo quiera, no. O tal vez sí. No importa ya, ha estado con Alfred a mis espaldas. Sus sentimientos hacia él han de ser genuinos y no producto de un hechizo. ¿Estoy equivocado por querer vengarme al respecto? Si él quiere lastimarme, yo puedo hacerlo también. ¿Cuándo pensaba restregarme en la cara su nueva relación? ¿O acaso planeaba que lo descubriera por mi cuenta? No, no lo planeaba, tengo eso a mi favor. Maldita rana. Hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa forma, recuerdo haberlo bautizado así cuando no éramos más que niños. Tal vez sea hora de volver a usarlo. Rana, sapo, anfibio. La rana volverá. Sí, esa va a ser mi venganza, Ferdinand. Francis volverá a ser la rana, literalmente._

* * *

Todavía faltaba para el fin de semana y Francis se preguntaba si no sería mejor cancelar la cena con Alfred y sus padres. Había estado completamente seguro cuando se lo propuso, pero eso quizá había sido un impulso producto de haber oído las palabras de Arthur. En serio ese chico no tenía escrúpulos. Al menos el hechizo ya no estaba, podía sentirlo, pero también era consciente de esa odiosa sensación en su interior cada vez que se encontraba con él. Lo vería en unos minutos, aguardaba oculto tras los arbustos, junto al alambrado que daba con el exterior. Lo vio acercarse y finalmente detenerse a su lado. Salieron en silencio, caminaron hasta estar lejos del instituto y, como si lo hubieran planeado, se sentaron en la vereda.

—No dijiste nada el otro día —espetó Arthur de repente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo?

—Sabes de qué te estoy hablando.

No tuvo respuesta.

—Cuando te dije que... Cómo me sentía.

—Bueno, yo ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo —comentó Francis, intentando actuar lo más natural posible.

—Sí, pero...

 _Pero quería que lo dijeras sin el hechizo._

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó.

—Nada, olvídalo.

Francis se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a la calle, hasta que escuchó a Arthur decir:

—Rana.

—¿Rana? ¿En serio? —exclamó, con una mueca jocosa.

Arthur lo miraba también divertido, con una sonrisa, por más minúscula que fuera. Tenía la pócima en el bolsillo, todo lo que debía hacer era invitarlo a tomar algo y verter el contenido en su bebida. Pero Francis le sonreía, con esa expresión genuina.

—Hacía años que no me llamabas así, cejudo.

Sencillamente no podía hacerlo, no todavía.


	8. Chapter 8

No podía hacer nada precipitado. Francis actuaba como de costumbre, no había rastro de altanería ni de burla. Si su plan era lo que él sospechaba entonces no tenía sentido. No daba señales de haberse salido con la suya y de igual manera Arthur se sentía herido, había estado con Alfred a sus espaldas todo este tiempo. ¡Con Alfred! Pero no se lo iba a dejar saber, no iba a hacerle ver que lo había engañado, debía preservar su orgullo. Tampoco podía comunicarle a su compañero de cuarto que ambos habían sido parte de su juego, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Lo que había dicho Alfred fue a espaldas de Francis y debía usarlo a su favor.

A pesar de todo Francis tenía el descaro de tomarle la mano y besar sus labios como si la traición no existiera, porque a sus ojos Arthur no sabía nada y la relación seguía como de costumbre. Pero el hechizo ya no existía, lo que significaba que todo lo que sucedía desde entonces era absolutamente real. _No del todo,_ se decía a sí mismo _, está actuando._ Aún así, debía sopesar las distintas opciones: Al sacarle el hechizo Francis dejó de quererlo y en su lugar se enamoró de Alfred naturalmente, iniciando así una relación clandestina sin segundas intenciones; o bien su desprecio hacia Arthur había vuelto cuando el hechizo fue revertido, de forma que quería herir sus sentimientos al tener una aventura insignificante con Alfred; también estaba la tercera opción, Francis podía no haber perdido la memoria y haberse estado vengando de él todo este tiempo con el fin de enamorarlo y romperle el corazón.

 _Debo ser paciente y aguardar hasta las elecciones, no puedo perder eso._ _A esta altura es todo lo que tengo._ Con esta idea en mente decidió enfocarse en su victoria y dar por olvidado el asunto, al menos momentáneamente. Era viernes y Francis no estaría durante el fin de semana, tenía la oportunidad de poner en orden todos sus asuntos pendientes sin distracciones sentimentales. Cargó su mochila al hombro y salió directo a la biblioteca, lugar en el que las reuniones del consejo estudiantil normalmente se desarrollaban. Todavía era la tarde, no había anochecido, y estaba seguro de que Michelle estaría allí. Al llegar indudablemente se cruzó con la joven que juntaba sus libros, a punto de marcharse.

—Necesitaré un favor antes de que te vayas —le comunicó.

—Pero que sea rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo —respondió con un bufido.

—Todavía soy presidente del consejo, tu tarea de secretaria no termina.

—Sí, por ahora.

—No sé a qué viene tanto descaro. Como sea, necesito los formularios para postularnos oficialmente.

—¿Para qué? Francis ya completó todo. ¿Es que estás arrepentido?

—No seas ridícula. Mis datos no están bien, le pasé mi número de matrícula estudiantil por mensaje, pero me di cuenta de que estaba mal.

—Esto me hace preguntar cuántos otros errores podrías haber cometido como presidente —murmuró Michelle mientras buscaba dichos papeles en una carpeta de su mochila.

—Todos sabemos que este consejo sirve nada más que para quedar como buen estudiante. Las impresiones lo son todo.

Le entregó los formularios y aguardó a que los corrigiera. Arthur fue directo al error en los números, luego de modificarlo sus ojos se detuvieron en algo más Francis había escrito.

—¿"Vicepresidente"? —exclamó con indignación—. ¿Qué es esto, Michelle?

—Ese es tu formulario, ¡presta más atención la próxima!

—¡Sé que es mío! ¿Por qué mierda está mi nombre en el formulario de "vicepresidente"?

—¿No es eso para lo que te postulas?

—¡No! ¿Quién querría ser vicepresidente cuando puedes ser el presidente?

Al terminar de hablar la respuesta llegó a él.

—Él lo hizo… Fue Francis.

—¿Arthur? —preguntó Michelle.

—Está perfecto, guárdalo todo.

Sin decir más juntó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca a toda velocidad. No volvió a su habitación, sino que fue hasta el salón del club de magia con la rabia a flor de piel. Trabó la puerta detrás suyo y arrojó la mochila a un rincón. En medio de la mesa principal, redonda y de madera, colocó una bola de cristal. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella con intensidad, desde las profundidades de la esfera comenzó a emerger una niebla y, en sincronía, las luces del cuarto se volvieron cada vez más tenues hasta sumir el lugar en las más absorbente oscuridad. El único resplandor surgía del cristal, todo lo que se oía eran las casi imperceptibles palabras que salían de los labios de Arthur. La niebla se disipó y en la esfera se hizo clara una imagen, se podía distinguir una puerta. La imagen se alejó lentamente, ahora era visible la entrada de una casa con la dirección bien distinguida en una de las paredes externas. El joven cerró los ojos y pronunció más palabras, acto seguido el contenido de la bola de cristal cambió, esta vez reveló el rostro sonriente de Francis. Estaba hablando, pero lo que decía no llegaba a escucharse. A su lado estaba Alfred, que lo miraba con atención. Junto a ellos había otras personas, al observarlas Arthur se dio cuenta de que no conocía a ninguna de ellas.

—Ya te tengo.

* * *

—...y cuando escuché acerca de Hamburgo, lo primero en que pensé fue en hamburguesas, allí tenía que estar lleno de ellas, ¿no? ¡Quién no pensaría que están relacionados!

Los padres de Francis rieron ante las palabras de Alfred. El joven no podía creerlo. Observó con curiosidad que sus padres habían estado bebiendo vino toda la noche, quizá eso hubiera tenido algo que ver. _No es tan gracioso,_ pensó para sí. _Pero se ve tan adorable._

—¡Es adorable! —comentó su madre. Alfred soltó una risa, su boca llena de pollo.

—La comida está deliciosa —señaló.

—Y tiene buen gusto —observó su padre.

Con una cortés sonrisa en sus labios, Francis se puso de pie y se excusó para ir a la cocina en busca de más jugo para él. Incluso fuera del comedor era capaz de oír las carcajadas de los otros tres. Le agradaba tener a sus padres devuelta consigo y le agradaba Alfred, sin embargo, se sentía inexplicablemente irritado. Una parte de sí se sentía mal por haber usado al otro adolescente para su venganza, aunque la verdad era que le gustaba un poco. Era un chico simpático y alegre, siempre radiante, lleno de energía y buenas intenciones. Desde que el hechizo fue revertido Francis había puesto empeño en hacer que lo suyo fuera algo real. No estaba enamorado de él, eso lo tenía claro, pero podía ser que algún día lo estuviera. Era hora de dejar atrás a Arthur, el rencor y todo lo que él le había hecho, tenía que avanzar emocionalmente. Claro que todavía estaba la pequeña maldad que había hecho con los formularios, pero siempre había tiempo de cambiarlos. Una vez que pasaran la votación se alejaría de él, quizá hasta renunciaría a ese tonto puesto del consejo estudiantil.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por despejar su mente. Esta noche era significativa, representaba su esfuerzo por pasar de página, no obstante ansiaba que terminara de una vez.

—¡Voy a sacar la basura! —anunció desde la cocina.

Recogió la bolsa con su brazo sano para luego salir por la puerta trasera de la casa. Suspiró con pesadez en el frío aire de la noche. Cada paso que tomaba hacia la vereda era corto y lento, quería permanecer afuera el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Disfrutando la noche?

Francis se giró, dando la espalda al bote de basura en que acababa de meter la bolsa y lo vio.

—Arthur —exclamó sin creerse que de verdad estuviera allí. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la escoba que sostenía, además de la túnica y el bolso sobre su hombro. Pero lo fundamental era la varita mágica que apuntaba en su dirección—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿De verdad pensabas salirte con la tuya?

Francis tragó saliva y consideró seriamente sus palabras, podía fingir desconocimiento o admitir todo lo que había hecho. De pronto las cosas se tornaban interesantes, ¿por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad?

—Sí —respondió, cruzando sus brazos lo mejor que pudo dado su dolor, y dedicándole una mirada cargada de soberbia—. De hecho, eso esperaba precisamente.

Arthur tomó un paso adelante, apretando la varita en su puño. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Francis volvió a hablar.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que luces amenazante, no con ese disfraz.

El joven enfrente suyo apretó los labios con impotencia y sacudió la varita. Al instante la tapa del cesto de basura voló hacia la cabeza de Francis, quien alcanzó a agacharse antes de ser golpeado por ella.

—¡Qué maduro de tu parte! —exclamó Francis con ironía—. Todavía estoy en recuperación por lo que _tú_ causaste y quieres aprovecharte de mi estado.

Finalmente admitía saber que él había sido el culpable. La frustración de Arthur incrementó incluso más al ver que su tiro había fallado, agitó su varita con violencia y el objeto salió disparado nuevamente. Esta vez su oponente fue capaz de atraparlo con su mano buena. Con una risotada e inmensa satisfacción observó cómo el enojo de Arthur empeoraba. Le fascinaba verlo así, furioso y a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, con la cólera brotando por sus poros. Era consciente de que cualquier cosa que hiciera solamente alimentaría esa emoción fogosa. Por sobre todas las cosas le regodeaba saber que él era la causa de que se pusiera así. Definitivamente su aparición allí esa noche había despertado en Francis una chispa de adrenalina.

—Quieres destruirme, ¿no es así? —lo provocó.

—Lo haré, te destruiré.

—¡Alcánzame entonces!

Arrojó hacia él el objeto metálico y corrió a la parte trasera del jardín. Arthur ignoró el golpe recibido en el hombro y se apresuró a seguirlo, pero Francis pronto pasó a su lado, yendo en su bicicleta hacia la dirección opuesta. De un salto montó su escoba y voló tras él. Si bien no tenía idea a dónde se dirigía, eso no impedía que lo siguiera.

La persecución duró unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que la bicicleta de Francis hizo un rápido giro y Arthur aprovechó esa oportunidad para chocarlo desde la parte posterior con su escoba. Tras el impacto ambos aterrizaron de lleno contra el asfalto de la calle desolada. Un grito de dolor resonó en medio de la noche, pues Francis no sólo había caído de la bicicleta sino que lo había hecho sobre su muñeca lastimada. Lejos de sentir piedad, Arthur ya se había lanzado sobre él, en menos de un segundo ya tenía su puño envuelto en la rubia melena. Tres brazos revoloteaban en el aire, tres manos golpeaban cuanto podían mientras una cuarta, envuelta en blanco material descansaba, rendida, en el suelo. La rodilla de Francis se hundió en su estómago y acto seguido, con una fuerza de la que Arthur no lo creía capaz, lo arrojó sobre la bicicleta desplomada en la vereda. Su espalda golpeó contra el metal, intentó ponerse de pie pero antes de poder hacer el mínimo movimiento sintió un zapato sobre su pecho.

—Yo acabé contigo —declaró Francis, viéndolo desde arriba y respirando con agitación.

No sólo se había logrado levantar, sino que además sostenía la escoba del otro. Su yeso estaba sucio con tierra y su cabello hecho un desastre, incluso así toda su persona emanaba un aire de superioridad. Su expresión era dura, de venganza, absolutamente en control. Ni siquiera habiendo tenido la energía necesaria para hablar Arthur hubiera sido capaz de musitar una palabra en su contra en ese instante, Francis sencillamente le quitaba el aliento. La pisada sobre su pecho era firme, estaba resuelto y sabía lo que hacía. Lo más irresistible era que desde su lugar en el suelo mugriento podía sentir su enojo, ira pura fluyendo por sus venas, ardiente como ninguna. Quería conservar por siempre en su memoria la imagen de esa mirada brutal y esos labios capaces de devorar su alma cruda.

—Eres desagradable —exclamó a la vez que apretaba su pie contra el pecho de Arthur—. No sé que es peor: que quisieras enamorarme de ti con magia o que de verdad creyeras que el amor es lo mismo que obsesión. Si crees que lo que sientes es amor, no sabes nada. Ese fue tu error, Arthur, confundiste a la obsesión por algo positivo. Pero tiene su lado negativo también, ¿sabes? Me hizo odiarte como nunca antes.

—Ya no estás bajo el hechizo —musitó Arthur— y de todas formas no puedes dejarme en paz.

—No, esto es venganza. Aunque quizás ya hayas tenido lo que te merecías. Después de todo, sin importar los hechizos que hicieras, terminaste siendo tú quien se obsesionó.

Tras pronunciar la última palabra, Francis le golpeó el rostro con la punta de la escoba. Arthur reaccionó con un gruñido de dolor y luego fijó la vista en el objeto. Aunque podría haber intentado quitárselo con la mano, prefirió la magia. Frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza, con un movimiento brusco la escoba se elevó en el aire y voló por cuenta propia. Arrastró a Francis consigo, quien no podía hacer más que sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas y maldecir con los ojos cerrados. Volaba y zarandeaba al joven de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente terminó estrellándose contra el árbol más cercano. Mientras se levantaba, Arthur no perdió rastro de Francis y su esfuerzo por sostenerse de las ramas con ambas piernas y su brazo sano.

—No terminaste conmigo —Arthur murmuró para sí.

Corrió hasta el árbol e hizo lo que desde su infancia no hacía. Tras dejar a un lado su túnica de hechicero y el bolso que aún tenía colgado, pegó un brinco y se sostuvo de una rama a baja altura, con un grave esfuerzo subió un poco su cuerpo para poder sujetarse de otra más alta, luego de la siguiente, así continuó hasta estar cerca de Francis.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó este último—. Te voy a tirar del árbol si es necesario.

—¡Te atraparé! —dijo Arthur, sin poner atención a su amenaza—. Te hechizaré de nuevo y te borraré la memoria, no creas que puedes salirte con la tuya.

—¡Eres un lunático!

Se estaba acercando demasiado y a toda velocidad. Francis se encontró sin escapatoria en una gruesa rama solitaria, con un solo brazo a su disposición sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades. Se sujetó firmemente, dobló su pierna derecha y luego la estiró en una patada dirigida al rostro del otro. Sin embargo su golpe no surtió efecto, pues Arthur había logrado sujetar su tobillo. Jaló de él con violencia y Francis tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no soltarse. Cuando volvió a tirar de él sintió que flaqueaba su agarre en la rama. En un intento final por hacer que lo soltara utilizó la pierna izquierda, consiguiendo esta vez golpearlo de lleno en la cabeza. El impacto fue tal que todo el cuerpo de Arthur se desestabilizó, soltó a Francis con el fin de sujetarse de algo, lo que fuera, pero no lo consiguió. Chocó contra las numerosas ramas de las que se había valido para subir, pero todo lo que logró fue quebrarlas en su camino al suelo.

Desde arriba fue difícil ver lo que sucedió, aunque no fue necesaria ninguna imagen tras el grito ahogado y agonizante que Arthur soltó al estrellarse. Francis jadeaba por la lucha que se había desatado e intentaba encontrar al otro desde lo alto. Tras el impacto no hubo más señal de Kirkland. ¿Acaso se había escabullido para trepar de nuevo? No podía estar seguro. El silencio era insoportable. Sin apuro y con todas las precauciones, Francis comenzó a descender. La escoba todavía estaba atrapada entre unas ramas, eso poco le importó cuando logró llegar abajo y descubrió la escena que se desarrollaba.

—Dios mío, ¡Arthur!

Su cuerpo estaba desplomado, del centro de su estómago se elevaba la longitud robusta y marrón de una de las ramas más gruesas del árbol, el extremo que hacía contacto con su cuerpo era rodeado por un halo rojizo que se expandía por las prendas de Arthur. Sus ojos se sacudían de un lado a otro, abiertos como platos, pero evitaba mirar a su cintura. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—¿Es muy grave? —le preguntó a Francis.

Las palabras sobraban, la expresión de horror en su rostro lo decía todo. De todas formas, Francis asintió lentamente. Arthur respiraba con dificultad.

—Necesito… Necesito…

—¡Arthur, no hables! —pidió con desesperación— Llamaré a una ambulancia, ellos vendrán y...

—¡Necesito que te apures! No saldré de esto…

—¡Vivirás!

—¡Moriré si no me escuchas! Necesito que traigas mis cosas…, mi bolso. Tráemelo.

—Pero…

—Necesito el bolso.

Resignado y con manos temblorosas, Francis recogió el bolso que había sido olvidado junto a la túnica. Se arrodilló junto a Arthur y lo abrió, sacó de él los frascos que le indicó, así como el libro de magia.

—Coloca todo en la botella vacía y luego agítala —le ordenó.

Francis hizo eso mismo y luego lo miró expectante.

—Ahora… necesito sangre.

—¿S-Sangre?

—Mi cuerpo no sobrevivirá esto —dijo con debilidad. Su rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido—. Necesitaré uno nuevo. Ve a tu casa a buscar a Alfred.

Arthur hablaba demasiado de necesitar, pero aquello sonaba demasiado siniestro para ser una necesidad.

—Trae un poco de su sangre.

Todo temor que hasta entonces Francis había sentido por la vida de él se evaporó al entender lo que quería.

—¿Quieres su cuerpo?

—Sólo así viviré —dijo con absoluto descaro.

 _¿Acaso la sangre ya no le llega al cerebro? ¿O realmente no le importa que Alfred muera en su lugar? ¿Y cómo sabe que él está en mi casa?_

—No me tardo —le aseguró Francis tras dudar unos segundos.

Dejando atrás a un Arthur agonizante, se marchó en su bicicleta. Los ojos de este último amenazaron con cerrarse apenas estuvo solo, la quietud de la noche lo invitaba a dormirse, pero sabía que de hacerlo no podría completar la tarea. Francis se estaba tardando demasiado. ¿En la casa se preguntarían a dónde había ido? Estaba comenzando a sentir frío. Quizás no era buena idea enviarlo lejos cuando él estaba en un estado tan crítico. ¿Lograría sacarle sangre a Alfred sin que éste lo notara? Iba a tomar su cuerpo y su amigo quedaría en el suyo, condenado a la muerte. Al instante sintió mayor pesadez. Su agotada mente decidió que cerrar los párpados por unos segundos no podía ser tan malo, al menos impediría que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas. Deseó tener la fuerza para gritarle a Francis que mejor regresara. En su lugar se permitió descansar contra el asfalto y olvidarse momentáneamente de su situación. No supo si durmió cinco minutos o una hora cuando escuchó la bicicleta detenerse cerca suyo. Francis volvió a su lado y le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

—No mueras, Arthur.

Al notar que abría los ojos le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ya la tengo —confirmó.

—Muy bien —Arthur sonrió con debilidad al ver el pequeño frasco con líquido rojo—-. Ahora ponla en la...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Francis ya estaba vertiendo la sangre en la botella, con la mezcla anterior. Lo que seguía era leer las palabras del libro. Lo sostuvo frente Arthur y él comenzó a leer con dificultad, la vista lo traicionaba y le dificultaba comprender las palabras, sentía que su energía se escapaba con cada una de ellas. Francis lo alentaba a seguir con suaves murmullos, una vez terminado el hechizo sostuvo su cabeza y lo ayudó a beber el contenido preparado. Lo ingirió todo, hasta la última gota, y sus ojos se cerraron por última vez en ese cuerpo.


	9. Chapter 9

—Siempre tuvo una adorable obsesión con la magia. Era lo suyo, algo que lo hacía único —contó Francis—. Había formado el club de magia y todo, de verdad lo apasionaba, pero... jamás creí que llegaría a ese límite —explicó con fingida tristeza. Tras una pausa dramática levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Este sería el momento en el que se me quiebra la voz y suelto unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no te lo voy a mostrar, tengo que guardarlo para más tarde —soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó en la cama con la cabeza vuelta hacia la mesa de luz, para observar a la rana dentro de la caja transparente con pequeños agujeros—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

El animal se limitó a croar.

—Todos se lo creerán, soy prácticamente un viudo —rió con diversión. Se inclinó sobre su brazo bueno (el otro todavía conservaba el yeso) y recargó la mejilla en la mano.— Es que nunca dejan de preguntar, ¿sabes? Es que el pobre y perturbado Arthur salió hacer sus locuras con escoba, túnica y varita. Era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara en tragedia. Mientras, yo cenaba con mi padres y Alfred. Simplemente salí un rato a llorar bajo la luz de la luna, sufría por amor. Arthur era propenso a sentir celos, no tenía idea de que había ido a hacer un embrujo cerca de mi casa. Pero yo se lo hubiera perdonado, por eso lo visito constantemente. ¡Qué tragedia! —exclamó con dramatismo, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, luego los fijó de nuevo en la rana—. De lo único que sospechan es de que te haya sido infiel. Es una pena por Alfred, se siente culpable, pero es sólo hasta que las personas dejen de hablar. Hay algo que enternece a nuestros compañeros, sin embargo.

Se incorporó, hizo a un lado la tapa y metió la mano en la caja para tomarlo con firmeza, no fuera a ser que se le escapara.

—De hecho les gusta que haya llamado _Arthur_ a mi nueva mascota —le dijo al anfibio—. A modo de conmemoración, claro.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y lo desbloqueó para buscar en él una foto. La pantalla mostraba una camilla en la que descansaba el cuerpo humano de Arthur, inerte y conectado a diversas máquinas por medio de conductos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados desde aquella noche.

—Te dije que sobrevivirías —le comunicó con una sonrisa socarrona mientras sostenía el teléfono enfrente suyo—. Te ves mejor cuando estas callado, ¿no crees?

Había comenzado a agitarse en sus manos, de modo que depositó un beso sobre su cabeza antes de devolverlo a su lugar. Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo voltearse y ponerse de pie, cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

—Está abierto —anunció.

Alfred lo saludó con una breve sonrisa al entrar.

—Veo que recibiste mi mensaje —exclamó Francis— Me preguntaba si no querías almorzar.

—No realmente —respondió Alfred sin mucho ánimo. El otro joven se aproximó a su lado y lo rodeó con el brazo.

—¿Ni siquiera un bocado? —insistió.

Negó con la cabeza. En vista de que seguía mal de ánimo, Francis le acarició la espalda con afecto antes de decir:

—No tuviste nada que ver, lo sabes. Nadie lo tuvo. Es inútil sentirse culpable.

—Si hubieras cenado con él y no conmigo…

—Si él no hubiera salido esa noche, o si a él no le hubiera gustado la magia, o si ese árbol no hubiera estado allí… Son todas posibilidades, Alfred, pero no tiene sentido pensar en ellas.

El joven lo miró fijamente antes de asentir con un suspiro. Tras un momento de silencio Francis habló de nuevo.

—Escuché que pronto te asignarán un compañero de cuarto, eso es bueno. ¿Ya lo conociste?

—Todavía no.

Volvieron a callar por unos segundos, pero esta vez Alfred decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Vamos a almorzar?

Francis asintió y le dedicó una mirada a Arthur antes de besar la mejilla de Alfred, a lo que la rana croó frenéticamente.

—Quizás de postre hoy sirvan crème brûlée.

* * *

¡Llegamos al final! De verdad intenté pensar en algo más o alguna forma de continuar, pero preferí terminarlo acá. En el final original, cuando recién comenzaba la historia, tenía planeado hacer que Arthur se quedara en el cuerpo de Alfred y Francis en el de Matthew, por alguna bizarra razón (?). Finalmente no me gustó que Arthur se saliera con la suya. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
